


Through the Stones

by edmuretully



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU game of thrones, Canon Related, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Men in Kilts, Modern AU, Older Sansa, Outlander canon, POV Sansa, Slow Burn, Some Abuse, Time Travel, alternative universe, au asoiaf, im sorry joffrey is in this, mention of abuse and rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is away on a college trip to Scotland, meanwhile on the trip she comes across a stone circle. Next thing she knows she's in 1500's era Scotland, where she is found by a scarred stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from the Outlander series, so I don't associate myself with that series. I hope you enjoy!

It has been a couple of days since her and her college classmates have been in Scotland. They went for a medieval Scotland history class touring castles and ruins. She wasn't friends with any of the classmates besides her best friend Margaery; who had to convince Sansa to come on the trip with her and boy, she was glad she decided to come with.

 

The first place they visited was Edinburgh since it was the capital of Scotland. They toured the city taking it all in as the strolled through the streets and marveled at the architecture. They stayed in Edinburgh for about two days before they were headed off to Glasgow. On the last night in Edinburgh they visited the Beltane Fire Festival, held every year on Canton Hill. The whole experience entranced Sansa with the fire and music. She loved it. The next morning the were off to Glasgow, When they arrived they spent another two days there seeing all the cathedrals and seeing all that Glasgow has to offer. After Glasgow it was off to Aberdeen for another two days.

 

After Aberdeen they were to spend the rest of the trip in the Scottish Highlands. They would visit Loch Ness, Fort Williams, Isle of Skye, and last but not least Inverness. As well, as visiting as much Clan castles in between as they can. On their way to the highlands Sansa couldn't help but admire how beautiful the scenery was and wished she could live there. In her trance of the admiration of the scenery Maergery worked her out of it by saying "I wonder how the man in the parts are like? The men in Glasgow seemed like the better of the other men I've come in contact with since we've been here. What say you Sansa?" Sansa didn't make time for the guys they've met through the trip all she wanted to do was take everything in. "Oh well, I guess. Margaery isn't just beautiful here? I wish we could stay here forever." Margaery just rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine.

 

They finally ended in Inverness and stopped to check in to one of the local bed and breakfasts called 'The Three Hounds'. "Odd name for a b&b don't ya think, Sansa?" "Hmm you're quite right. Normally they're something cute or a family name." Sansa realized.

They all proceeded to walk in and her teacher checked everyone in. It turned out to be more like a hunting lodge than a B&B but it gave her a homey feel to it that Sansa secretly enjoyed. While looking over the front room her teacher got her attention by calling out her and Margaery's name to give them their room key. Once that happened they headed up stairs to their room. Room 13, they walked in and it turned out to be a very rustic room. Huge fireplace at the end of the room with two full size beds at the other end and a elk mount on the wall between the two beds. "That's cute." Margaery said sarcastically motioning with head to the elk mount . Sansa just brushed it off. Sansa was used to places like this. Her family's home back in Wisconsin was just like it almost. Her father loved hunting and proudly displayed the trophies around the house.

 

As they settled in the teacher made his rounds to make sure everything was up to what was assigned and to inform everyone that they would be visiting Inverloch Castle and the stones of Inverloch. With that Sansa started a fire and sat down in one of two chairs placed by the fire place and read a book she brought with about all of the Scottish highlands. She decided to do a bit of research on where they would be visiting. After a little while she decided to head to bed. While Margaery was already fast asleep snoring away.

 

That night she had a dream of a scarred man with deep grey eye and a clasp of three black dogs on his kilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's class trip visits a castle and a stone circle that will have an impact on her without her realizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave me a kudos or feedback! I really appreciate it! It's my first Sansan fic and im glad everyone likes it so far! We will get to the stone circle in the next chapter!

That morning Sansa woke up very confused by her dream. She takes a second to think of the man in her dream. She has no recollection of seeing such a man, but there was something about him that intrigued her. The first thing she remembered about him was the side of his face was covered in scars and the other was his deep grey eyes. She couldn't help but stare into them no matter what her gut told her. But the one thing that really got her thinking was the clasp that held his kilt together was of three black hounds. "The name of the B&B we are staying at is call the Three Hounds. There must be a connection." she thought to herself, "The next free time we get here I must ask about how this place got its name."

Sansa got out of bed after she was done contemplating about the man in her dream. She walked over to Margaery who was still fast asleep and gave her a nudge to wake her up so they can be ready for the day. Sansa showered and readied herself for the day at hand. She put on a blue flowy v-neck shirt, ripped capris, and her favorite pair a black toms. She sat and brushed out her long auburn waves and proceed to style her hair into a long braid while she waited for Margaery to be done in the shower. She remembered that they would be visiting Inverloch castle and the stone circle by the Castle. She had read up on those the night before Clan MacCrain occupied the Castle for a very long time so it would seem from the book she read. The castle was built in 1302 Sgàire MacCrain and stayed with the clan till 1512. Then it stayed in the family but moved to a different clan called Clan Clegane. The castle itself is is almost still fully erected, but once the Clan had left the castle it was left to the forest to take over and a couple sections of the castle have started to collapse on themselves. Sansa was excited to finally be able to see a castle up close in personal. 

On the trip so far they have visited some but only just the outside and weren't allowed on the inside. Castle Inverloch on the other hand they were able to explore the whole thing. As well, she read up on the stone circle they would also be seeing. From what her book has mentioned that stone circle has been there since before the castle was even built. Sansa could not wait to see it all.

 

After all her classmates had their breakfast and were ready for the trip they all packed up in a van and headed on their way. Inverloch Castle was only about a half hour drive from Inverness. Just like before Sansa took in the scenery wishing she could stay out here forever, she loved it. The forest and the rolling hills just called to her. When they arrived to the castle Sansa was in awe. It was just how she hoped it would look. Many walls were covered in ivy while a wall or two had crumbled to the ground. These are the type of castles she loved. The ones that had seen everything and had a story to tell, but you always wanted to know what happened to it to be in such a state. The teacher announced before everyone sets off that they must have a partner to accompany them just In case. Margaery and herself partnered up no matter what they were best friends. They decided that they would check out the inside of the castle first and then spend the rest of the time checking out the grounds before they head out to the stone circle.

 

Once they entered the castle they were met with a large hallway with multiple small hall ways leading off of it. They figured they would follow the long hallway down and see where that would take them first. A couple of the hallways lead off into stairs that the majority lead up, but they figured the would save that for on the way back. The hallway was covered in dust and cobwebs, luckily the cobwebs was too high up to hit Sansa and get stuck in her hair. Once they finally reached the end of the hallway it lead them directly to the great hall. Sansa was overwhelmed with the hall. The rafters in the ceilings, the huge fir place at the other end of the hall still marked with the ash from who knows how many fires held in it, and all the windows the lined the walls. She wished she could have seen the hall in its heyday, filled with clansmen and women and see how the hall would have been decorated; if there was any tapestries lining the wall or just what was held in here in general.

 Sansa noticed off to the left hand side of the hall was a hallway. She got Magaery's attention and headed down the hallway. They ended up being in the kitchen. Multiple fireplaces and it managed to still have the racks that hung from the ceilings. After the kitchen they made their way back out into the great hall and walked back into the main hallway. They took a shot and picked a random smaller hallway off to the right and went to see where it leads.

 

They were met with a staircase that led up. Sansa looked at Margaery and said "You wanna see what's up there?" "Um duh! but here we should probably use a flashlight." Margaery insisted. She pulled out a flashlight from her small messanger bag and handed it to Sansa. "Here ya go, you can lead the way!" Margaery said with a slight giggle. So Sansa turned the flashlight light on and lead the way up the stairs.

They reach the top of the stairs where they were met with two door ways one to the left and right of them. They tried the door on the left first and to no avail it wouldn't open. They figured it was apart of the castle that had a ruined area, so they figured it wouldn't budge do to rubble. After that they tried the other door and with luck that door did in fact open. You could tell the door hasn't been opened in quite sometime since it took a bit of effort to get to get it to open. Once they did they both let out a little cough do to the amount of dust in the air. As soon as the dust settled they scanned the room. They notice a smaller intricate fireplace on one wall, while in the rest of the room lay dust a broken table, a few windows, and a random chair. Sansa walked around the room moving the flashlight back and forth to see if she could see anything else interesting laying about the room.

After a few moments the flashlight caught something that stood out of the dust and caught Sansa's eye. She walked over to it and bent down to see what it was. She picked it up and blew the excess dust off and examined what it was. Shining her flashlight over it so her eyes could look over what it could have been better. Once she realized what it was her eyes enlarged.

Margaery wondered what had Sansa's attention, she walked over to her and asked "Sansa what is it? Did you find anything?" She bent down next to her friend and saw what Sansa had in her hand. "Is that a kikt pin or brooch? Like the kind the men put on the kilts?" Sansa nodded her head yes but what really had her attention was the fact that it was a kilt pin that consisted of three hounds. Just like the one in her dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! I hope I didn't miss any errors! Thank you for reading!

After seeing what Sansa had picked up Margaery stood back up and said "Come on Sansa there is more castle to explore!" Sansa was brought back to reality after she heard Margaery call out to her. She placed the clasp in her pocket and walked over to Margaery. "Yes let's get a move on." They both left the room and walked back down the stairs to the main hallway. Once they were in the hallway Margaery brought up an idea to explore the grounds till they have to head out to the see the stone circle. Sansa agreed with the idea and they both headed on their way out of the hallway. As soon as they made it outside they saw some classmates taking pictures of the outside of the castle. Sansa forgot all about taking pictures so she quick took out her phone and snapped a picture. She put her phone away and walked back over to where Margaery was standing. "Ya wanna see what's on the other side of this place? Bt the time we get back from checking out the outside it might be time to go." Margaery said to her, Sansa nodded her head in agreement and they went on their way. They took in they heavy ivy that clung to the castle, you could tell it took quite some time for the ivy to grow over parts of the castle. As they walked around and took in the sights Sansa thought out loud. "I wonder what it would have looked like when it was filled with people. I bet it was so very lovely." Margaery agreed to the statement. Once they were done walking around they made their way back to the front of the castle where the rest of her classmates and teacher were. "Alright guys time to get back on the bus so we can see Inverloch Stones." Her teacher said. Once they were all seating on the bus it was only a short ten min drive south of the castle.

The stones were on a small hill partially surrounded by trees. Sansa was excited to see the stones, for whatever reason she found stone circles mesmerizing. The beauty and the fact we have no knowledge of how they got here is what is what she found them so intriguing.

 

Once the bus stopped all the students filed out of the bus and walked up the small hill to the circle. They had reached the top of the hill her teacher had told them the tale of how the stone had gotten here. It was said the a clan of giants had brought the stones there by hand, and placed the stones standing up so that they could performed rituals there. Also that a group of fairies practice their magic within the stones. Everyone from the area still believes that tale and live by it to this day. Once her teacher was done with the tale he let them explore the stones.

The stones were set in two circles, one on the outside, a smaller one on the inside, and one single stone in the middle of the smaller circle. Sansa walked around both circles gliding her hand over each stones as she walked passed. Sansa couldn't place it but she felt that the stones called to her, calling her to move closer and closer to them. She walked to the lone standing stone in the middle without her knowledge she took the clasp out of her pocket and held it in her hand. She looked at the stone and it sent a shiver down her spine, figuring it was just a chill she brushed it off.

Margaery walked over to her after she finished talking with the other classmates. "Hey Sansa, are you alright?" She looked at her friend, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a chill that's all." she gave her friend a small smile. Margaery looked at the stone Sansa was standing in front of. "These stones give me a weird vibe."  As soon as she said that the teacher called them to head back to the bus.

Both the girls heard the teacher, without realizing it Sansa accidently let go of the clasp in her hand, and made their way down to the bus. Once they had reached the bus Sansa and Margaery both found a spot and sat next to each. After a few minute they were off and back to the B&B. Margaery start a conversation a few minutes into the ride. "I'm gonna say it again those stones gave me a weird vibe." Sansa just shook her head at her friend "oh Margaery maybe it was just the fairies getting to you!' she said sarcastically with a slight laugh to her tone. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it was some fairies." Sansa shook her head and then proceeded to stare out the window and reminisce about the day she had. She thought about the castle and they beauty it held. The exploration they did of the castle and everything they saw on the inside, and finding the clasp. THE KILT PIN! She felt at their pocket to see if it was still there. Then it dawned on her that she had taken it out of her pocket when she stood in front of the middle stone. Her heart sunk. She didn't put it back in her pocket. She wanted to go back and get it. She couldn't just leave it there. After a few moments she decided that later that day she would tell Margaery about everything and see if she could help her figure out a way to get back to the stones to retrieve the pin.

After the half hour ride the finally made it back to the B&B. Before they had gotten off her teacher stood up and announced that they would be able to have free reign of the town as long as they are back in their room by 11:00 that night. It was about 3:30 then, Sansa thought that would be enough time to go back and get the clasp. Once they were off the bus both Margaery and Sansa made their way to their room. They walked into their room Margaery jumped on her bed face first, while Sansa went and sat in down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. All Sansa could do was think about how she left the clasp there. After a few moments Margaery noticed that Sansa looked distraught. She got out of bed and made her way to the chair opposite Sansa. "Hey is something wrong? You know you can tell. We've been best friends for a long time and we've been through a lot. Come on, what's up?" After a moment Sansa decided that she would tell her friend.

She told her friend about the dream she had of the scarred man, the pin she found was just like the one in her dream, the stones calling towards her, that she left the pin back at the stone, and would give anything to go back to find the pin. After a few moments Margaery finally talked, "So we need to figure out a way to get back to the stones. I think we could do it. First, lets get something to eat. We can go to the pub down the street and we can figure out what we can do to get you back there." Sansa nodded in agreement.

They decided they weren't gonna change and stay in the clothes they were already in, since it will save time. They made their way out of their room and the B&B, and made their way to the pub. They had walked the whole way in silence. A few minutes later the finally reached the pub called 'The Hound and the Maiden'. They enter the building and realized it was just like many of the other pubs they have seen. Wood paneling along all the walls, many animal mounts, a roaring fireplace, and a warm atmosphere. They found an empty booth next to the fire place and sat down. Within a couple minutes a waitress came to their table to take their drink order, Sansa ordered a water and Margaery order a glass of wine. They quick scanned over the menu, by the time the waitress brought their drinks they placed their order. Sansa order the cock-a-leekie soup and Margaery ordered fish and chips.

The waitress left and the started talking about that day and what they could do to quick make it back to the stones. "I wondered who the pin belonged to." Margaery said, she then realized. "That pin had three hounds on it correct", Sansa nodded her head yes. "And or B&B is called The Three Hounds. There has to be a connection with that! When we go back I'll be asking the person working the desk tonight and see where they got the name from. Somebody has to know something." Sansa had thought that same thing after she had her dream.

"How are we gonna get back to the stones tonight. You know our teacher won't allow us to go there by ourselves." Sansa said concerned. "Well we can get you a taxi or you could rent a car. A car might be better that way you don't have to pay for the fare and you won't have someone else knowing where you are going." As soon as Margaery finished her sentence their food had arrived. Half way through their meal they decided that they would rent Sansa a car and Margaery would go back to the B&B and find out the meaning behind the place's name. Margaery would also keep the teacher distracted if he asked question as to Sansa's whereabouts.

They had finished dinner, paid for the meal, and they walked a couple of blocks from the pub to find the car rental they had google on the Sansa's phone. They walked into the rental and asked if they could rent a car for a couple of hours. Sansa filled out the paperwork and was about to pay when Margaery stopped her and said "I got this Sansa. You go find the pin. I got your back on this." After paying the girl at the counter gave Sansa the keys and said to have the car back by 8:00. It was already 5:30. That would give her enough time to drive there, find the pin, and drive back way.

 They went outside to go to the car she had just rented, Margaery gave her a hug and said "I got this for you just hurry back, ok?" Sansa smiled and gave her friend another hug. "Thanks Margaery. You're seriously the best. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Sansa opened the door to her rental car and shut it. Sansa got the GPS set up on her phone to take her to the stones. She he waved to her friend, and set of out of town.

It took her twenty minutes to get to the stones. She parked her car at the end of the hill and locked the doors. She put the keys in her side bag that she thankfully remembered to grab before the left for the pub. Sansa walked with a small speed to her steps so she could hurry and find the pin. She was at the stop of the hill within a couple minutes. She walked through the stones just like she did earlier today, they were still calling to her just like before. Sansa made her way to the middle stone by retracing her steps, scouring the ground for the pin. Only a couple minutes of looking she found the pin, right where she thought it would be; she had picked it up and placed it in her bag.

After she placed the pin in her bag she looked at the middle stone. Something in the back of her mind told her to walk closer to the stone. She wondered what was so intriguing about the stone, but she did what her mind told her and walked closer. She was only a few feet in front of the stone when she had the sudden urge to touch the stone. She was hesitant at first, but she thought nothing of it.

She placed both hands on the stone and she was hit with a wave of multiple sensations. Next thing she knew the sky was a different color.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to littleimaginations for giving me some ideas for this chapter and the next few!
> 
> There is a slight sexual assault/almost rape in this chapter. Trying to keep some things canon to outlander! So if you have trouble reading that just skip over!
> 
> This is a longer chapter than what I've written so if I missed an error I'm sorry in advance!

 Sansa remembered that the sky was littered with clouds before she had passed out, but now the sky was so blue you could drown in it. She didn't understand why she had passed out after touching the stone, she rose from where she was laying trying to figure out what had happened to her. She hoped she wasn't out of it for awhile, but by the looks of the sky it could have only been a few minutes. Once she stood back up and gained composure after everything she made sure the pin was in her bag and then headed down the hill to where she parked her car.

After a few minutes of walking down the hill she made it to where her car was suppose to be, but the rental car was not there. Sansa quick turned to look to either side of her thinking maybe she parked it somewhere else. Deceiding to make her way around the hill to double check she didn't park it somewhere else, after a few moments she realized that the car was gone. "Where could it be! I have the keys on me. How could someone have taken it?!" She said to herself. She hoped the rental car place would be understanding in the situation and hoped Margaery would understand. Since she seemed to have run out of luck she decided she would find the road and make her way towards Inverness. Hoping it wouldn't take to long to get back, but by the way the sky looks she would make it back to the B&B in time. Maybe if she was lucky a nice person would see her walking and pull over and give her a ride. "One could only hope." She thought.

She made her way down to the road from what she remembered, but something very strange occurred to her. The road was dirt and not paved. "What the heck is going on?" She said out loud. She thought this can't be right, but she kept on walking. After about ten minutes of walking the road was still made of dirt and she has not seen anyone. Then she remembered she could shoot Margaery a text to let her know what happened. Hopefully then her friend could come and get her. She grabbed her phone out of her bag, looked through her contacts for Margaery's name when she realized her phone had no service. "Just my luck!" she said with a huff and put the phone in her pocket. All of a sudden she heard noises coming from the left of her. She stopped what she was doing to listen. It sounded like voices, men's voices. Maybe they knew what was going on and how long it would take her to get back to town.

She walked towards the sound as quiet as she could be. A few moments later she found where the voices were coming from. She stood behind a tree to assess who the voices were from. There were only two men, but the first thing she noticed about them is what they were wearing. They both were wearing kilts, but what else they wore with their kilts was something Sansa hadn't seen except maybe in movies. The men she has seen since being on the trip wore kilts, of course, but they wore tshirts or plain button up shirts with their kilts. These men wore clothing straight out of the 15th century. "Mayhaps I stumbled upon reenactors waiting for more people to show up." she thought, "I'll just go ask them where I am and what's going on."

Sansa took a deep breath and walked out from behind the tree. "Hi there" Sansa said to the strangers. " I seem to have lost my way and kinda confused what is going on." The strangers both looked at her and took in her strange outfit, but then looked back at each other. "Well lass, you have seem to lost your way. What is a lassie like you doing all alone in the highlands?" They slowly walked over to Sansa with strange looks in their eyes. They backed her up to the tree she just stepped away from. Sansa started to realize that this wasn't they best idea. After a few moments she heard another voice and a shuttered rain through her because she had heard that voice before. It could only be her ex Joffrey, she had no idea what he would be doing here in the first place. Maybe it was a strange coincidence that someone happened to sound like Joffrey. She looked up to where she heard the voice and her heart sunk. He looked exactly like Joffrey. His golden hair and his green eyes.

 "What are you two imbeciles doing?!" He said walking down to where Sansa and these two men were. "Oh nothing ser. We were just talking to this nice lass. She has seemed to have lossed her way." The man that looked at Joffrey looked her up and down. "Is that right? Sure seems she lost more than that. What on earth are you wearing miss?" He himself wearing a kilt. The tartan was red and gold with a lioness pin holding it together. Sansa gave him a confused look, "Umm, a tshirt and some blue jeans? The stranger that looked like Joffrey was now only a couple of feet from her. "Well then lassie it does seem like you have lost your way by the looks of ya. What is your name?" She hestitated not wanting to give these strangers her real name so she thought of something on the spot. "Alayne. Alayne Stone." "Well Alayne Stone." He moved closer to her and once he was right in front of her he whispered in her ear. "You're lucky I got to you before my friends did." Sansa seemed very confused by that statement but before she knew he had turned her around and pinned her to the tree. "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. "Oh nothing. It'll be over before you knew it" He said smugly.

Within the next few moments Sansa's insticts kicked in. She elbow the man in his rib and made a run for the road. Sansa kept yelling help while she was running hoping someone on the road could hear her. A few moments later one of the men had caught up to her and dragged her to the ground. "Please don't do this." she begged. The other man had caught up to her and lastly, the man that looked like Joffrey came. Both men were holding her down at this point and the blond man looked down at her "This will teach you to try and mess with me."

Sansa had tried her best to struggle out of the men's grip but it didn't work. She closed her eyes hoping it wouldn't last long, but then she heard another man's voice. This voice was much deeper than the rest. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!" He yelled. She still didn't want to open her eyes yet. The man who sounded like Joffrey spoke to the man. "It is none of your business! Leave!" The man laughed at him. "By the looks of it you're holding this girl against her will. Three to one doesn't sound very fair to a lass like her. So you are either gonna let her go and leave or you'll regret what will happen if you don't." The stranger with the deep voice said. She heard one of them laugh and she then heard the deep voice say "suit yourself."

Sansa finally opened her eyes, she saw the stranger knock out the man who looked like Joffrey in one swift punch. The other two men let her go so they could stand up to the other man. Once that happened Sansa made a break for it, she had to reach the road no matter what. She wanted to thank the man for helping her but strangers aren't her cup of tea right now. She hid behind a tree to catch her breath and she suddenly heard the stranger who tried to help her call after her. Trusting her gut this time she called out to him. "I'm over here!" She realized she never got a good look at him.

He sprinted over to her, once Sansa got a good look at him she let out a small gasp. She has seen those scars before, this was the man from her dream. He stopped a few feet in front of her. She took in the sight of him. He was probably one of the largest men she had ever laid her eyes on, in a good way of course. His arms were like tree trunks and his legs the same. She noticed his tartan kilt, the color of yellow and black. "Thank you, ser. That was most kind of you." She said with the best courtesy she could give. "I'm no ser, but I dinnae fancy men like that. You're very lucky I found ya lass. Who might know what they have done to ya." Sansa gave him a mortified look. "You're quite right. Would it be too much to ask, I'm in need of a ride to Inverness. Do you think you would be willing to give me a ride back?" She asked politely. "Aye. As long you are willing to make a few stops on the way." She didn't like the idea due to the fact it would waste time, but what other choice did she have? Clearly walking by herself wasn't the best idea, but with this hulking of a man she'd like to think no one would bother them. "I suppose. Not like I have much of a choice. Thank you again, ser." "For the last time girl. I'm no ser! You sound like a little bird chirping away with your polite remarks and courtieses." He barked at her. Sansa bit her lip feeling a bit upset knowing he already mentioned not to calling me that. "I'm sorry umm, I didn't catch your name?" She said. "Just call me the Hound. Now come with me.  My horse is this way." A horse? She thought maybe he owned a farm around her and went for a nice horseback ride. 

She followed him for a short walk to find a striking black beast of a horse. A horse to match the rider she said to herself. "This is Stranger." He said to her giving him a nice pat on the rear. "He dinnae take a liking to people if I'm not around. Come here little bird. Let me help you up." She walked over to Stranger hesitant at first, the man lifted her up on to the saddle and once she was comfortable he got on the saddle behind her. "Hang on now." he whispered in her ear and they were off down the slopping hill to the road.

"How am I suppose to explain this to Maegaery?" She said to herself.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Sorry it took so long to get chapter 5 up! Been a little busy!  
> Thanks for reading!

The rode down the hill in silence for a couple of minutes before Sansa broke the silence. "So who were those men that tried to attack me and how did you manage to find where I was?" Sandor looked at her with a bit of confusion on his face. "Ya dinnae know them? Or dinnae know their tartan colors?" Sansa shook her head. "Well those are the Lannister's men."

Once he said that it sent a shiver down her spine. She figured it was the Lannister just for the fact that the head of the three men looked almost exactly like her ex Joffrey. "The two that held you down were just his men, but the blonde though that was Loreon. He is the grandson of the laird of Clan Lannister.

He noticed after he mentioned who the men were to the girl that she became slightly rigid and look to be uncomfortable. "Well lass by the looks on your face you know of the name Lannister." She nodded her head yes, not knowing what to say. 

After she learned who they were she wanted to change the subject and not focus on what happened to her earlier that day. "You said we had to make a few stops on the way. Where are we going? " "Well Sassenach we have to meet up with my men. They're probably wonder where I am."

With a puzzled look she asked him what he just called her. "What in the world is a Sassenach and why did you call me it?" With a small laugh he explained, "Sassenach means outlander or ah someone not from around here. Although I've never heard your accent before lass." She hesitated, how he didn't hear atleast one American accent in his time confused her. She got asked where she was in the first place in back in the US, but she had her high quality Midwest accent like her brother Robb use to tell her. She didn't want to tell him all about her just yet, she figured out who he really was and what the hell was going on. So she improvised, "Oh well I'm from England, but I didn't stay very long there, I traveled all over so I just didn't ever pick up an accent. If that makes sense to you." He just nodded and didn't say anything else.

They continued riding in silence after that. She thought of anything they could talk about to break the awkward silence between them. She wanted to know what happened to his face and how he gotten such a horrible burn, but she thought that not be the most appropriate conversation at this time, since she barely knew him and just met him that day. She tried her hardest to think of something to talk about, but sadly nothing came to mind. So instead she started to hum a song she had heard a few days ago. After humming a few seconds she sang the words as quietly as she could, like the sound of a whisper.

_Sing me a song of a lad that is gone,_  
_Say, could that lad be I?_  
_Merry of soul he sailed on a day_  
_Over the sea to Skye._

_Mull was astern, Rùm on the port,_  
_Eigg on the starboard bow;_  
_Glory of youth glowed in his soul;_  
_Where is that glory now?_

_Sing me a song of a lad that is gone,_  
_Say, could that lad be I?_  
_Merry of soul he sailed on a day_  
_Over the sea to Skye._

_Give me again all that was there,_  
_Give me the sun that shone!_  
_Give me the eyes, give me the soul,_  
_Give me the lad that's gone!_

_Sing me a song of a lad that is gone,_  
_Say, could that lad be I?_  
_Merry of soul he sailed on a day_  
_Over the sea to Skye._

_Billow and breeze, islands and seas,_  
_Mountains of rain and sun,_  
_All that was good, all that was fair,_  
_All that was me is gone._

 

After she was finished singing, Sandor spoke "That was a bonnie song. You sounded like a little bird that you are, singing its song for everyone to listen." She smiled, everyone that heard her sing said she had a lovely voice, but this compliment was different and she couldn't put her finger on it. Still she smiled, "Thank you. Never has anyone compared my singing to a bird."

She looked up at him giving him a warm smile and surprisingly he gave her one back even if it was a small one. She saw the burn part of his mouth slightly twitch while giving her that smile. The first smile she had seen from him. She figured by his outward appearance that he would be the person who doesn't smile often and the fact he did for her gave her a feeling that resonated in her stomach.

"Are we almost there?" she said curiosly. They had been riding for awhile now and her legs were starting to ache. "Aye just a mile or two and we shall be there." She looked about the landscape hoping to see if she could spot anyone or any farms. Sadly, she couldn't really see anything.

"So little bird, those are some interesting clothes that you are wearing. Why exactly are you in men's pantaloons and what kind of fabric is it?" She just looked off confused and wondering why he was asking such a silly question. She was positive men around here wore blue jeans too, so why did he ask and say pantaloons? Did he think talking like this made him look more interesting? Well she thought he already was surprisingly interesting in the first place, but this was still strange. "Oh, well umm. I got them in France! A Norwegian was selling them!" She hoped that was a good enough lie for him to accept. He looked down at her and took in her outfit again, "I see. Hmm I'll have to look into it."

After that she hoped he wouldn't ask about the rest of her outfit because she wouldn't be able to think abut the rest of the stuff on the spot. She looked over the scenery again. In the far off distance she could she finally saw a small farmhouse. He as well saw the farm house too and made Stranger go into a gallop. Within a matter a minutes they arrived at the farm house.

He dismounted first and then proceeded to help her off of Stranger. "Come lass the men are waiting." He made his way to the door first, she was hesitant at first and she thought to herself that they may help her out more to get back into town. "Well here goes." Sandor opened the door and walked in first and Sansa followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through some of the history of the Lannisters to pick a name that would be Joffrey's ancestors. I picked one that seem to be a very cruel and that name in the Lannister history doesn't seem to be a good name since they all seem to have something wrong with them. So I thought it would be a perfect fit. As well as I know the Skye boat song was written in the 1700 it made perfect sense to have it well the other version not the original. And the chapter is a bit shorter than before but it'll be made up for in the next one!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Got this chapter done all cause my work was dead and I had nothing better to do lol. So enjoy!

Sansa followed Sandor in the farmhouse. It was damp and bleak from what she could see, not very huge. At one end held a fire place and it held a few tables and beds, as well as a very unfortunate smell. After realizing she had been taking in the view of the farmhouse she did not realizing Sandor had set himself down in a seat at one of the tables where a couple of men had been seated.

She didn't realize it at first but as soon as she walked into the farmhouse Sandor's men had been eyeing her the whole time. Probably thinking same thing Sandor did when he first saw her. After she finally noticed their staring one had something to Sandor in Gaelic. Sandor replied back in the same tongue, and poured himself something to drink out of a decanter sitting on the table. "Come Sassenach. Have a seat let me introduce you to my men." Sansa walked hesitantly over to the table and sat down in the seat right next to her scarred rescuer.

"This here is Bronn." Motioning to the man seated across from him. "Known him ever since we were wee laddies." Bronn nodded his head in her direction. "And these two are Rory and Donal." These two men were the ones standing in front of the fireplace. "And this man right here." Clasping a firm hand on the shoulders of the man seated directly on his right, "This is mi uncle Tavish."

"Please to meet ya lass." He said with a grin. "But as we can see my nephew is bad with introducing people to us, but as ya can see he has no problem introducing us to a bonnie lass now and again." Sansa blushed, "Oh, my name is Sansa. It's a pleasure to meet you all, but actually ser your nephew doesn't seem to be good at introduction as at all. For you see he never even gave me his name. All he told me was to call him the Hound." Sandor's uncle gave him a confused look and Sandor not looking at her gave off a unamused look. "Well little bird if you must know my name is Sandor. There happy now?" Sansa bit her lip at his slight rudeness.

Tavish and Bronn looked at each other with a concern. "Sandor started to mention what happened for him to come across ya and you are sure you've never met these men before? But know of the Lannister name?" She nodded her head, "I know of the Lannister name yes, but i've never met this Loreon that Sandor mentioned or his men. I had gotten lost and was trying to find my way back to Inverness when they tried to attack me. Luckily, Sandor found me in the nick of time."

"Well nephew it was brave of you to do so, but I must say we should probably be on our way. Loreon doesna take well to people who rough him up and he will be having his family's men come looking for Sandor. So we'd best be off." And with that all the men at the table had risen and the men in by the fire place had followed suit. "Wait! I have to get back to Inverness by tonight! My friend's will probably be looking for me if i'm not back in time!" Sandor said something to his uncle in Gaelic, but his uncle waved it off. "I'm sorry lass, we canna go to Inverness, but we will get you back there as soon as we can. We have to make sure that the Lannisters aren't out to get my nephew and once it's safe we will make sure we get ya back."

That hit Sansa like a ton of bricks, she had to get back to Inverness no matter what. Everyone would be looking for her by nightfall. Especially Margaery. "Oh gods! Margaery", she thought. "She'll be so worried if I don't get back in time." She'd give anything in the world to see her best friend at this time.

 The all walked out of the farmhouse single file, once outside Sansa and Sandor walked side by side. "Where are we going now?" she said with a hint of annoyance. "We're going to Castle Inverloch, little bird." The sudden realization hit her like a swift punch to the gut. She was already there this morning. Why were they going there, it was abandoned and partially in ruin no less, unless they thought that would be a good hiding place to set up camp or something of that nature. None of this made sense to her. Once we get there I have a lot of questions that need answering, she said to herself.

 Once they reached where the horses were kept, he lifted her up on the horse with ease. Once she was settled Sandor joined her atop Stranger. She remembered that the stones were only ten minute drive from the castle. So how long will that take on horse back? she thought, while rubbing her still aching legs.

She figured that this little ride she could get some questions answered or atleast hoped to. "Sandor? What by chance is your's and your uncle's last name?" he looked at her curiously, "It's Clegane." She became wide eyed at what he told  her. She read about Clan Clegane earlier that day. Their family occupied that exact castle after 1512. She honesetly thought she had to be dreaming. "That has to be it. There is no explanation for it." She said to herself. Sansa had no words after that discovery, so they rode in silence the rest of the way. She couldn't wrap her mind around everything that has happened since she blacked out.

After about thirty minutes of riding they had reached the outskirts of the castle. Sansa was in awe just from afar. She noticed it wasn't partially in ruin or covered in vines. When they got closer she noticed the hustle and bustle of people coming in and out. She was positive she had to still be dreaming. It just didn't make sense how this all could be, unless something proved to her she wasn't dreaming.

They rode in under the portcullis into the castle's courtyard, all the men directed their horse to a small stable to drop their horse off and give them over to the stable boys. Sandor did the same, he dismounted off Stranger and helped Sansa down. "Come Sassenach we'll get ya some food in your belly and we'll see what Mrs. Mordane can do about cleanin ya up and give ya something else to wear." He told her eyeing her outfit one last time. "Alright I guess" she replied and with that he lead the way through a doorway. 

"Well it can only go up from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to finish this today after so much I wrote so I finished it on my phone! If I made any mistake I just didn't catch it! Once I get on my computer I'll make sure to capture any mistakes! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit been real busy! But I was bored at work today and got it done! Enjoy

Sandor lead Sansa through a hallway that brought them straight to the kitchen, once they entered the kitchen Sansa stopped in her tracks. She took in the commotion that was going on, she remembered earlier that day exploring the kitchen. It was covered in cobwebs and dust; and the same rack was hanging up where she saw it last, this time it held pots, pans, and herbs. The smells going through the kitchen enticed Sansa and she realized she didn't eat since this morning.

Sandor was already sitting at a table against one of the far walls. She sat across from, "I was wondering when ya were going to join me. Ya look like you've neva seen a kitchen before girl."

"Oh." She said, biting her lip. "My fault. I don't know I guess it was a long day for me. I must have just gotten overwhelmed." He grunted in response. After a moment or two Mrs. Mordane brought them chicken, bread, and broth. Mrs. Mordane eyed Sansa oddly, "Mrs. Mordane, this is Sansa. I found her this morning have a interesting conversation with the Lannisters. Sticky situation that was." She nodded at Sansa, "Well Sansa as you heard i'm Mrs. Mordane. Once ya are done eatin come and get me, and we will get ya some proper clothes and out of whatever ya are wearin now." Eyeing her up and down once more. "Thank you. I'll be sure to do that."

After Mrs, Mordane went back to her usual business in the kitchen, they ate in silence for most of the time. Sansa pondered over her whole experience today. She hoped that this was a dream and that if she went to bed in this dream she would be brought back to reality. "Well Little Bird, I'll be on my way. I have things to get done. If you are up to it mayhaps, I will see you in the great hall tonight." And with that Sandor left the table and went on his way. She decided she was done eating after that and went to find Mrs. Mordane.

Mrs. Mordane was at the other end of the kitchen directing a kitchen maid on the making of lemon cakes. Sansa waited till the older woman was done, "Are those lemon cakes she is making? Those are my favorite!" Mrs. Mordane turned around to look at Sansa, "Why yes they are. They will be what we are havin for dessert after dinner. Now if you will follow me, we will get ya the proper clothing and a room for the time being." She lead the way out of the kitchen and Sansa followed. They went through a different doorway that lead to a set of stairs that went up. She remembered these stairs from earlier that day.

After a few minutes Sansa realized the way they were taking lead to the room she had found the pin. Checking in her bag to see if it was still there, with a sigh of relief it was. Mrs. Mordane stopped in front of the door Sansa had walked through that very same morning. She opened it and let Sansa in first. It was exactly how she thought it would look. The fireplace had a fire roaring away, the bed frame was one of those gorgeous four poster frames, and it was just a beautiful room.

Sansa sat on the bed and waiting to see what Mrs. Mordane was going to do. In the cupboard next to the fireplace Mrs. Mordane opened and took out a stack of clothing. She assumed these clothes were for her, the older woman walked over to her and asked her to strip. With a look of shock she just sat there. "Let's go lass. How am I to help you with these clothes if you do not take yours off. I'll put the old clothes back in the cupboard. So you don't have to worry about them darlin. Now up up, lets get going."

Sansa hestinantly got up from the bed, took her bag off and walked over to where Mrs. Mordane was. Mrs. Mordane was nothing special to look at. She was shorter than Sansa, but not by much. As well, she had a bony face and sharp eyes. Ones that could probably cut through you when you wronged her. Sansa lifted her shirt up and revealed her lacy tan bra. Mrs. Mordane gave her a questioning glance. "What is that?" Sansa instinctively raised her hands up to cover her chest, "It's a bra. I got it in France." thinking of the only excuse to give. Mrs. Mordane just gave her a nod in response.

"Come on, lass. That thing has to go to." As she pointed to her bra. Sansa gave her shocked look again but unhooked her bra and handed to her. After that she proceeded to take the rest of her clothes off. When she was busying taking off the last remaining clothing, Mrs. Mordane pulled out a decent size wash basin. "We're just gonna give ya a wee wash. Just to get the dirt and what not off ya." She brought the basin over to her and Sansa stepped in it. Mrs. Mordane brought over a jug of water that had been sitting by the fire. Sansa had to bend down a bit so the woman could poor the water over her head. Luckily, the water was warm. The older woman took a cloth and scrubbed Sansa down. After a few minutes she was done. She helped Sansa out and grabbed another cloth to dry her off. Once done, Mrs. Mordane grabbed a chemise and gave it to Sansa to put on, after Mrs. Mordane helped her in to a plain blue wool spun skirt, and last the older woman helped Sansa into a matching blue bodice with intricate ivy designs all about.

"I grabbed ya a bodice that laces up in the back, but after today you'll just get ones that tie up in the front, unless, it is a special occasion." "Is today a special occasion then?" She asked. "Well lass, you'll be seeing the laird. He would like to meet ya, since your rescuer is his nephew and he happened to hear about the incident." Sansa blushed and looked down at the floor. "Now come on lass turn around and hang on to the bed post while I lace ya up."

After Mrs. Mordane had finished she motioned for Sansa to sit in a chair facing what looks like to be a mirror. "Once we'e gotten your hair looking proper, we shall be done." Mrs. Mordane proceeded to brush her hair first. "Has anyone eva told ya your hair is the color of fire?" Sansa nodded. Ever since she was little people have admired her hair color. She got it from her mother side of the family, the auburn hair and the blue eyes. "The people around here having a saying about people with this color. 'Kissed by Fire' is what they say and lassie ya most certainly were." Sansa smiled at the compliment.

Once the older woman was done brushing her long auburn waves she put Sansa's hair into a simple braid with a couple waves that were let loose. She then handed Sansa a pair of black slipper like shoes for to put on. Sansa slipped the shoes on and looked at herself in the mirror and down at her outfit. "Thank you Mrs. Mordane. I look quite lovely." And she really thought so in her mind and she wondered what Sandor would think about how she looked. Mrs. Mordane gave her a warming smile. "Well Sansa we are all done and I will show you the way to the Laird's study so he can have a talk with ya."

Mrs. Mordane had led her out of her room and followed a hallway off to the left. Once the reached a set of stairs it was only a short walked up till the reached the top flight. After turning right they found themselves at the only door in the hallway. "He's expecting ya. Afterwards ya can find me in the kitchen or ya can make your way to the great hall for dinner" and with that Mrs. Mordane gave a small nod and was off.

Sansa was all alone for the first time since waking up in front of the stones. She looked at the door, hestitant at first, but took a deep breath, and knocked. After not hearing an answer she slowly opened the door and peaked her head in. The walls were littered with books and she heard a slight chirping coming from the other side of the door. She figured since she was to be expected she should probably have a seat and wait for the laird.

She decided to roam around the room first. She ran her hands lightly over all the books, admiring the names; some she has seen before but others did not ring a bell or were in another language. She found herself looking at the desk and the papers that were scattered about. One caught her eye though. The date. The date on the paper said _May 5, 1556._

She tried to remember everything she could about that year and the family that lived there during the time. She recalled that Clan Clegane was living here, but she knew that just from Sandor and his uncle, but she remembered reading about them, but she couldn't remember the laird's name.

Then she remembered, Gowan. Gowan Clegane. After the realization of what the year was supposedly, she had a seat in one of the chairs next to the desk and waited for the laird to make his appearance. She didn't have to wait long.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter a bit of research that had to be done, on typical clothing for scottish women in the 1500's. As well as in new chapters about some of Scotland's history!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Churned this one out at work again! Hopefully you enjoy and sticking with me still!

Within a few moments a man walked in, he was tall but not as tall as Sandor. He made his way over to where Sansa was sitting. Within a few strides he was standing in front of her. She stood up to meet him. He bowed his head at her and introduced himself. "My name is Gowan Clegane. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sansa tried to remember the best way to curtsy and did the best she could. "My name is Sansa Stark." "Yes, mi brother and nephew told me of who you are and what happend." He walked over to where his desk was and took a seat, Sansa did the same in her chair.

"But first I need to hear the story of what happened from you lass. If you would ever be so kind." Sansa bit her lip. "Well I was visiting the Inverloch Stones earlier today and for some strange reason I seem to have fainted while I was there. When I came to I made my way down the hill to find the road." She paused and Gowan laced his fingers in front of him. "Continue lass."

"I was trying to find it when I found two men and thought I would ask for directions. Well, they had a different idea. They asked me who I was, but I gave them a different name. After the altercation this man that I was told name was Loreon came and I thought he would help. I was wrong. They tried to attack me and when they let their guard down I managed to make a break for it, but they caught up to me and almost succeeded in their plan. Luckily, your nephew heard my yells for help and somehow found where we were. I don't remember what was said but after they talked for a minute or two, next thing I knew a fight broke out and I ran for it. As fast as I could down the hill hoping they wouldn't catch up. When I stopped and hid behind a tree, I heard your nephew calling out to find me and something in my gut told me i'd be ok. So he found me and here I am."

Gowan had gotten up from his seat at his desk and walked over to the window. He stood there looking out the window for a few moments, "Well Sansa, I am glad to hear you are not hurt in anyway, but we are goin to have to keep ya here for a few days. Only because we want to make sure this dies down with the Lannisters. That is a family you do not want to be trifled with." Sansa knew that already. Even if she was really back in time for some strange reason and not a dream, she realized the family trait doesn't change. "Wait! I have to get back to Inverness! I can't stay! I have to get back to my group! They will be probably looking for me soon. I have to get back." She thought of how upset Margaery must be wondering where her friend was. She knew her friend would stop at nothing to try and find her.

"I'm sorry lass, but I can't put my family in danger. If we do not hear anything within the next few days we will send ya back. Ya have mi word." With that he turned around and walked over to where Sansa was sitting. He extended his hand out to her, "I promise." Sansa place her hand in his, and she shook it. Before letting go of her hand he said, "Well lass would you care to join my family and I in the Great Hall for dinner or would you like to head back to your room?" "I shall join you for dinner." "Wonderful. Now if you may follow me I shall lead the way."

Gowan walked over to the door and opened it to let Sansa out first. He lead the way down the flight of stairs and through a few hallways. When they finally reached the Great Hall the had walked to the other end; where a long table was place and a lovely women with light brown hair and blue eyes was sitting. Gowan pulled a chair back for Sansa to take a seat. Once she did he sat down to the chair on the right of her and to the left of this woman.

"Sansa, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Fyfa." Sansa smiled at her "It is a pleasure to meet you." she said. "And the pleasures mine. My husband told me of what happened to ya today and how my nephew saved ya." "Yes he was very brave in doing so." Gowan laughed and Sansa frowned at his gesture. "Oh i'm sorry dear, but my nephew isn't one who would like to be called brave or at least to his face. Doesna care much for such things." Sansa didn't say anything after that. Soon Tavish had joined them at the table, he sat himself next to Sansa.

"Well I see you cared to join us for dinner! You'll love Mrs. Mordane's cooking." she nodded in acknowledgement, while he poured her a glass of wine. The food was brought out within minutes. The was an array of food, the looks of it the meat of choice for tonight was different kind of fowls, along with many different fruits, vegetables and breads. She scanned the room to see if Sandor was there, but all she was Bronn and Rory sitting across from each other and Donal flirting with some girl.

"Tavish, where is Sandor?" Tavish looked in her direction all still while stuffing his face full of food. "Ah, well he doesna like to eat with everyone most of the time, like today for example. You'll find him out in the stables takin his dinner with the horses." "oh, ok well thank you for that." When dinner was done Sansa had her fill but she knew her favorite dessert would be on it's way. When the lemon cakes were brought out she took one and barely nibbled on it. She decided she was going to find Sandor and bring him a lemon cake. That will give her an excuse to talk to him. She took one of the napkins from the table and when no one was looking put two lemon cakes in it and folded. She placed in her pocket, and let Gowan and Tavish know that she was thankful for letting them join them for dinner but she most be off to bed. Both the men gave each other a glance and let her on her way.

If she remembered correctly the best way outside from the Great Hall was either throught the kitchen or to go through the Great Hall and through some hallways. She figured the best was would be through the kitchen where less people would see her. She went her way through the kitchen and realized she didn't know where the stable was or how to get there. She saw Mrs. Mordane sitting at one of the tables there. She walked over to her. "Hello Mrs. Mordane." the older woman turned around and smiled, "Oh hello Sansa! What are you  doing in the kitchens?Shouldn't you be in the hall eating?" "I did. I was, but I thought I would check out the stables, but I don't know how to get there. Do you think you can point me the way?" By the look on Mrs. Mordane's face she knew the real reason why Sansa wanted to go to the stables. "It's just out that door that, and go down the hill to the east. Ya cannae miss it." "Thank you!" he gave Mrs. Mordane a smile and followed her directions. At a brisk pace Sansa would be there in no time.

As soon as she reached the top of the hill she could already see Sandor. He seemed to be working with a horse in the pasture. When she finally reached the pasture she didnt say a word, she just watch Sandor with this horse. He was speaking something in Gaelic to the animal and it was one of the prettiest horses she has ever seen. Without her realizing it Sansa let out a cough which seemed to have scared the horse. Sandor did his best to try and calm the horse down but that just ended up with Sandor falling on his behind.

"Daing ort!" He said in Gaelic  "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" she ran over to the gate and let herself in. She ran over to where he was still sitting on the ground. "Oh Sandor, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" "Yes, Sassenach i'm fine!" he growled at her. Sansa bit her lip and looked down. He saw her expression and the time in his voice changed, "Do not worry about me. I am fine." He patted the ground right next to him and she sat down. "What are ya doin here anyways?" "I don't know I felt like coming to see you. Oh and I brought you a lemon cake!" He barked out a small laugh. "Just like the little bird you are. You dinnae have to bring me this but the gesture is nice. I'll have some of it." She handed him his piece.

He ate his within two bites and she casually nibbled on hers. When she was busy eating her cake she didn't bring her gaze to his, but she felt his eyes on her the whole time. "What is it?" she said looking back at him. "Oh tis nothing. Just the outfit you have on really brings out your eyes tis all." She blushed at the compliment. "Well thank you."

They sat quietly for sometime till Sansa spoke, "I met with your uncle. Do you know what they plan on doing with me?" He nodded "Aye, I know. I talked with him before he met with ya, since I had to give my version of what happened. We both agreed that keeping you here till everything dies down." Once she heard this she was not happy. "What! You said you would take me back! You knew I had to get back and yet you agreed to this!" She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "I know what I said thank you! I'm looking out for you best interest too! I promise I will bring you back once everything is settled." She looked down at the grass she was sitting on to redirect her attention. "Fine. But if anything else comes up we will have problems." He shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Are you sure you're a na part wolf? Ya sure let your teeth show." She let out a giggle. "Perhaps. Wouldn't you like to know." She said with a flirtacious voice. She didn't know where that came from. She isn't the type do to such things but nothing is stopping her now.

"Well little bird we best be getting back. It will be dark soon and we don't need you out here in the dark." He rose from the spot he was sitting. He stood up in front of Sansa lending out a hand to help her up. She took his hand in hers and realize his hand engulfed hers. She enjoyed the feeling of his rough calloused hands and realized she held his hand a little bit longer than normal. "Well lets get a move on shall we?" She said brushing the dirt and grass off her skirt. With that they went out the pasture and headed back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and sticking with me! This chapter we get to talk about Sandor's siblings. Here I felt like switching it up and do a little canon to Outlander. Where his sister is still alive instead. But as well Sansa's parents are both dead but luckily Robb is still alive!
> 
> And thank you to littlefeather for an idea!

Once Sandor returned Sansa to her room, she removed her clothing except for her shift, she assumed that's what they wore to bed in this time. She put the clothes from today into the cupboard where her old clothes were and made her way over to the huge bed, that was calling her name. After today a good night's sleep is all she wanted. She hoped that if she went to sleep this dream would all be over, but once she laid her head on her pillow; she had fallen asleep in an instant. She dreamt about Sandor again. The same dream she had the first time she saw those grey eyes.

She had slept the whole night through. The first thing she remembered that morning was Mrs. Mordane coming in and opening her shades. "Come now Sansa! Wake up! You missed breakfast." Sansa placed her head face down and groaned. "I brought ya some porridge." Sansa sat up to face her, Mrs. Mordane handed her the porridge and Sansa casually ate a little. While she was eating Mrs. Mordane got together new clothes for her to wear. The older woman walked over to her and took the porridge out of her hand, and placed it on the night stand. She helped Sansa out of bed and stood in front of the fire place. "Would you like mi help again or would ya like to try to do it yourself?" "I can give it a shot." she said shrugging. Mrs. Mordane gave her a smile and handed her the clothes piece by piece. Sansa kept her shift on from yesterday and was handed a green skirt this time. She tied the strings in the back, then Mrs. Mordane handed her the plain green jacket bodice this time with button. "I forgot to tell ya some bodices have buttons. I feel that'll be easier for ya for now." Mrs. Mordane said.  She put the bodice on and after a few moments of fiddling around with the wooden buttons, she got it closed. She put the shoes she had on yesterday and she was set for the day. "The day is all yours lass. Do with it as you please. You have a good day dear." And with that Mrs. Mordane was off and going on about her day.

Sansa sat in one of the chairs that happened to be facing the window. She didn't know what to do with her day but think, think of what she would tell Margaery on everything that has happened to her so far and how she was gonna get back. In the process of her thinking she came to the realization that this couldn't be a dream. Dreams don't last two days she thought. There only could be one conclussion, that she travelled through time. How it was possible she didn't know, but it was the only logical thing at this point. She would have to accept it and hope if that is the case she should figure out what to do.

After a little while of enjoying the view and thinking, she heard a knock on her door. She got up from her spot and walked over to the door. When she opened it she was met with Sandor. He was standing  there rubbing the back of his neck, "Hello Sassenach. I was just curious to see if you wanted to go for a walk around the castle grounds? If ya dinnae mind me askin'?" Sansa smiled, "Of course I would! I don't have anything to do so it would be nice to get out!" Sansa left her room and shut the door behind her. She walked side by side with Sandor the whole way, they walked through the courtyard and on to the castle grounds. It was a mildy pleasant day outside; No mist, no rain, or no fog.

They walked in silence for quite sometime. She didn't mind though she enjoyed the scenery very much, everything was so green and the rolling hills were beautiful. The walked to the top of one of  the hills with a huge willow tree. Sandor sat down where the grass met the tree, with his back to the trunk. Sansa walked around the tree lightly tracing her fingers along the bark till she reached Sandor. She sat down next to him then, "Your uncles seem nice." He grunted in response. "Thank you again for saving me. I don't know what kind of men think that they can get away with such things." She said "Most men cannot be trusted. Don't forget that lass." "I can trust you." she blurted out. After she realized what she said she felt a slight blush running up her cheeks. Sandor looked at her confused. "I mean... Well... I guess I meant what I said. I can trust you. After what you did for me how could I not?" Still looking at her he said "If you insist Little Bird." There was an awkward silence after that. Sansa tried to think of something to talk about, _this is like the ride to the castle all over again_ , she thought.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked him. "Aye, I do. I have a sister and a brother. My brother's name is Gregor, but thankfully he is dead." Sansa looked at him in shock for saying such a thing. "Oh don't look at me like that. You are lucky you will never meet him. Horrible man he was. He dinnae listen to anyone. He killed at his own will and raped at his own will." He paused.

 "I killed him. I killed him protecting my sister. My sister thankfully is still alive. Her name is Saoirse. She lives back at my family home. I know you and her would get along verra well." "Well I know I would very much like to meet her if I get the chance." She said smiling at him and lightly squeezing his hand. "Now do you have any siblings little bird?" "Why yes I do! I have six siblings! Robb is the eldest, then there is my brother Jon he is inly a few months younger than Rob, then Theon he is my adopted brother, then its me, my sister Arya, then Bran, and then lastly my baby brother Rickon." "Hmph you have a big family. Do any of them have that same hair color as yours?" he asked. She smiled casually playing with her hair "Yes. My brother Robb does. Well sort of. He has a bit more brown in his, as well my little brothers do too. Safe to say my mother's features were more profound in us than my father's. Since us four have the same color eyes. It's funny though, your eye color is almost exactly the same color as my sister and brother. It's uncanny." She paused looking over the scenery. "I do miss them so.  Ever since my parents died we have scattered all over. My brother Robb and his wife took in Bran and Rickon and moved away. Jon joined the military, Theon moved over 10 hours away, Arya started at some schoolcalled Braavosi something, and me I went away to school to get away. I wish I could see them." She said sadly. "You will see them soon Sassenach and I bet they miss ya too."

The sun had reached its peak in the sky but you could not feel it under the willow tree. "Sandor, you don't have to answer this question if you do not want to. I will fully understand if you don't." She hestitated then spoke, "But how did you get your scars?" He did not answer right away and she assumed she didn't want to tell her. She was about apologize for bringing it up until he spoke. "Aye i'll tell you."

"Our father had just come home from his stay here at the castle. He brought us back some gifts, Gregor and I got toys, and I dinnae remember what he brought my sister. But Gregor didn't play with his toy verra much since he was older. One day he left his toy in front of the fire and I thought since he had no interest in it that I could play with it. It was a knight, but next thing I knew Gregor was standing behind me and with one great push he stuck my face into the fire. I screamed and screamed. My parents heard it and ran in to see what was happening. As soon as they realized what was taking place my mother was screaming at Gregor to let me go and my father did everything he could do rip Gregor off of me. When he finally was able to I already had blacked out and the next thing I remember was waking up in bed with half of my face bandaged. My mother was never the same after that. Now Sassenach you know my secret. The only people who know it are my family."

Sansa sat there in dismay. She couldn't believe his own brother did that to him over a toy! "I am so sorry Sandor." "Aye, but my brother is dead and that is all that matters. He got what was coming to him in the end and I finally got my payback for him doing that to me." Sansa patted his hand. After that they had little conversations here and there, but they just sat and enjoyed the scenery.

After about an hour or two of sitting and talking Sansa noticed something had caught Sandor's eye. He was focused on something in the distance that Sansa could not quite see for herself, "What is it?" she asked. "I am not quite sure, but it looks like riders to me. Come Sansa, we should make our way back now." Sandor stood up and offered her his hand. He helped her up and they walked at a quick pace back to the castle.

Once back at the castle Sansa saw the riders, they bore the colors of the Lannisters. She feared the worst at this point. She caught back up with Sandor who was still walking when she stopped to see the riders. "Sandor what's going on?" she said out of breath. "I don't know yet, but if it's what i'm thinking those were Lannister men and they came here to chat with someone." Sansa's eyes grew big and hoped nothing bad was to happen. They made there way to the great hall to see Gowan sitting in the head chair. Sandor raced up to his uncle and spoke something to him in Gaelic and his uncle replied back in the same. They bothed looked at Sansa and Sandor nodded at his uncle and made his way back to her.

"Sansa we have to keep ya somewhere away from these men just in case. We dinnae know their intentions yet. I will have Mrs. Mordane and Bronn be with ya and have you go up to the balcony. Ok? Please be as quiet as you can be up there. Bronn will be with you and Rory will stay put at the stairs to the balcony." He place his hands on Sansa's shoulders, "Promise me you'll do this little bird?" Sansa had no other choice. "I promise." "Good" He waved over Mrs. Mordane to come to Sansa side. As soon as the older woman was next to her Sandor nodded at them, and they made their way to the back end of the great hall where they were met by Bronn. "Come now lass let's get ya out of the crosshairs." Bronn lead the way to the stairs where Rory already was. They both exchanged a nod and Bronn lead the way up.

There was a seat set already at the end of landing. She sat down and could still all the goings on in the great hall and Mrs. Mordane assured her that no one could see her and just her. Mrs. Mordane and Bronn stood on either side of her.

So there she sat quietly waiting to see what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Outlander Jaime's older brother died and his sister is still alive. I feel like that would be better for Sandor. Since his brother was so awful to Sandor and killed him before he had the chance to kill his sister. I mean that's how I would want it to go down at least lol. I hope everyone likes this story line better! No gregor! Yay!
> 
> Comment are welcome! Thank you for reading! It's buildin up to the good parts!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! As we can see i get chapters done best when at work lol as sad as that sounds. lol.  
> Comments are welcome!!

There was many murmurs going on of what people were expecting to happen or who were the men on horseback, but thankfully Sansa could not hear what the people were saying. She sat up there watching and waiting for what would happen next. She could see Sandor behind his uncle's chair standing statuesque. His uncle Tavish was standing right next to him but seem to look like he was talking to Gowan. She wanted to know what was going through Sandor's mind standing there, but she'll probably never know.

Averting her gaze from Sandor she went to go ask Mrs. Mordane a question when she heard silence. She slowly turned her gaze in the direction of the opening at the great hall and she saw him. The man who tried to attack her, but this time he had more than just those two men. He came with 5 men. The two who were with him that day, two she had never seen and one who looked an awful lot like Jaime Lannister. She watched them walked from the opening to only a couple yards away from Gowan.

"Well well what do I owe the pleasure of having the Lannister family in my halls?" Gowan had said, still sitting in his chair. "Oh do not play games with me. You know exactly why I am here Gowan." "No please. enlighten me." Gowan said sarcasticly. "Your nephew" Loreon said pointing at Sandor, "Attacked me and my men." Sansa had a chill go down her spine just from Loreon's voice. _If this man is so many times great grandpa to Joffrey, hatred is a family trait,_ she thought. She hated this man just as much as she hated Joffrey and she hoped nothing bad would come from this interaction.

"I want something to be done for this!" Loreon demand. "Now Loreon, there has to be a reason why my nephew attack ya and your men. He just dinnae go around attack people for fun. Right Sandor?" Sandor nodded in agreement, not making eye contact with anyone. Before Loreon could say something the man that looked like his uncle interupted, "Now Gowan even if there was a reason he attacked him it still dinnae justifiy the attack of Alastair Lannister's grandson." He said smugly. Sansa tilt her head in the direction of Mrs. Mordane, the older woman saw her movement and bent down to Sansa's level. She whispered, "Mrs. Mordane who is that man that just spoke?" "Ah, that is Lyall Lannister, Alastair's son and Loreon's uncle." Sansa didn't say anything after that but turned her direction back to the men down below.

"Be that as it may I still would like to hear about why my nephew attacked you and your men. If you will not answer I will simply ask my nephew." Loreon just brushed it off, "FIne. Your nephew over there thought we were attacking some girl when in all reality we were just having a bit o' fun with her." Sansa fummed after she heard this. She wanted to yell to the men down there that wasn't what happened, but she promised Sandor she would stay put. Bronn saw her dismay and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah is that the way o' it? I heard something different. Sandor would you care to tell the men your side of the story?" He walked out from behind his uncle chair and stood next to it instead, "I was riding back to meet my uncle and his men to head back to the castle when I heard screaming. I rode over to where the screaming was and I see Loreon's men holding a girl down, but that girl had some spirit. She somehow got away from them but they caught up to her. Right when I got there Loreon by the looks of it was about to rape her and that is when I said 'what is going on here?' Loreon told me it was none of my business. But I said that 'By the looks of it you're holding this girl against her will. Three to one doesn't sound very fair to a lass like her. So you are either gonna let her go and leave or you'll regret what will happen if ya don't.' One of them laughed and I took that as a no. So the girl took off and I attacked them. I was just protecting the lass' honor ya see."

Even with Sansa being so high up she could see Loreon was turning red because he knew that is what happened and there would be only moments till something would happen. "Is that the truth Sandor?" "Yes it is." Sandor said roughly, "Well it seems that we are at an impass. We have your story and we have Sandor's. Now how would you like to settle this?" Gowan remarked. Loreon still stood there not saying a word, his uncle on the other hand spoke. "Well I think there is only one logical thing to do. Where is this girl so we may speak with her. We might as well get her depiction of what happened." She could see Sandor's knuckles clench and Gowan stood up and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Alas, she is not here at the moment. You are more than welcome to stay for dinner to see if she appears or you may come back at the end of the week and we shall settle this then. What say you?"

Loreon looked as if he was going to speak but Lyall lifted his hand to stop him from speaking. "We will come back at the end of the week to hear from this girl. It is settled." Loreon looked at his uncle with anger. Lyall brushed it off like it was nothing new and made he way out of the great hall. Loreon and his men followed. Sansa looked at Sandor the whole time they wre walking out and once they did leave Sandor looked straight towards Sansa's direction. Bronn had escorted Sansa and Mrs. Mordane back down to where Sandor and Gowan still were. "Please don't make me talk to them! I don't think I could do it again. Especially with them there." she pleaded. Gowan stood from his seat and walked over to Sansa, he placed his hands on both of her shoulders, "Everything will be fine lass. We will think of something. Dinnae worry." Biting her lip Sansa just nodded her head to him.

She couldn't retell the story in front of them men who attacked her. She just couldn't do it. This family has done everything for her already when they didn't have to, so she believed that Gowan meant what he said. After Gowan spoke to her he made his way out as did the rest of the people in the hall. Mrs. Mordane had to get back to the kitchens to finish dinner. Sansa stood where she was not knowing what to do. Sandor still was there and walked over to her. "Would ya like me to walk ya back to your room? I can inform Mrs. Mordane to bring up your dinner." "That would be fine to both. Thank you Sandor."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Sansa's room. Sansa was just too deep in thought of everything that happened and what the Clegane family would do. Once they reached Sansa's room she opened the door and was about to shut it when Sandor spoke. "I promise nothing will ever happen to ya, remember?" "Yes, I remember." "I'm still keeping that promise Eòinean." Sansa liked the sound of whatever name he called her. "Thank you." And with that Sansa gave Sandor a smile and shut her door.

The only time she got out of bed that night was to sit by the fire and eat her food. That is how she spent her night, laying in bed hoping for the best and wondering what decision was to be made for her. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was Sandor saying Eòinean to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we got to meet Loreon's uncle and the name of Loreon's grandpa! Hopefully the little incident can hold ya over for now! lol  
> And Eòinean is Gaelic for little bird from what i've researched.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know why but I keep finding inspiration while at work so I have to churn them out! lol
> 
> I have literally deleted this chapter like 4 times cause I just didn't like what I kept writing and still dont know if I like it but hopefully this last time is the one and you guys enjoy!

The days had passed since the Lannister family paid a visit to Clan Clegane. Since that day Sansa hasn't heard a thing from Gowan, Tavish, or even Sandor for that matter. She hoped they would come to a decision soon. The Lannisters would be back in four days and she still wasn't ready to face them. She kept herself preoccupied though, she helped out Mrs. Mordane in the kitchen, she helped tend to the castle gardens, and helped wherever she seemed needed.

It was a gloomy day outside, it was raining since she had been awake and it didn't look like it would let up anytime soon. Sansa went down to the kitchen to see if she could help, but Mrs. Mordane told her that everything was taken care of. She couldn't go outside and help out there, so she was going to be cooped up in her room for the time being. She figured if she was going to be kept up in her room she would like some books to read to help pass the time. The only place she had seen since her stay that had books had been Gowan's study. She decided she would pay him a visit and ask to borrow some books to read.

When she made her way to Gowan's study she was about to knock when she heard people talking. It sounded like Gowan's, Tavish's and surprisingly Sandor's as well. She placed her ear on the door so she could listen to the conversation that insued. "Uncle we need to figure out what to do with her. We cannae keep her here. The Lannisters will be back in four days and who knows how many men that shit of a boy Loreon will bring with him this time." Sandor sounded angry even if he was just talking. "I understand your frustration, but what are we to do? The Lannisters are coming back here. The lass is going to have to talk to them. I gave us time for this situation and by Gods we are going to have to think of something." Gowan stated. "Tavish, what do you think we should do?" "Well, we do have to go to the nearby villages and collected tax money. Mayhaps the lass will have to come with us. It'll get her out of the castle for the days they will be here, hopefully. It is the only thing I can think off." Sansa liked the idea Tavish brought up. It would get her out of the castle and far from here. "Yes, the idea is great and all but we have to think o' what they'll do. They could stay the whole time till we get back." Sandor said with annoyance. "Oh nephew do ya not know who your uncle is? I worked my charm into giving us a week, surely I can work that charm again."

Suddenly Sansa heard footsteps get louder and louder to the door, she took a couple steps backs and watch the door swing open. Sandor stood there looking surprised at her. "Uh. Hi. I was just stopping by to see if it was ok for me to borrow some books?" Sandor didn't say anything but just gave a low grunt in response. He walked around Sansa not paying any attention to her after that. Sansa's brows furrowed at him. She realized she was still standing in front of the open door and walked in. "Is it ok if I borrow some books to read? I've grown quite bored and I knew your study had a wonderful collection of books." She said to Gowan. She walked over to the book shelf eyeing the books to see if any caught her eye.

"Aye. Of course you may. Take as many as you like." he replied back to her. She turned around to thank him and was met with Tavish's gaze. She saw he was drinking in her image and she started to feel just a tad bit uncomfortable. "Thank you Gowan." She turned around to take the books she wanted when she heard Tavish say something to his brother in Gaelic. They had a little conversation while she looked through the books. She had about three in her arm when Gowan spoke to her. "Sansa, my dear. Can we have a word with you?" "Yes, of course." Gowan motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite of him. She did so and placed the books on her lap. "We have figured out something that may get you away from the Lannister for the time being." Since she heard this coversation before hand she pretended to act surprised. "Oh really? And what is that something?" "Tavish came up with the idea that you will go with him and a few man to collect the tax money from the local villages around here. That way you will be out of the Lannister's paws for the time being. Now we will send someone or a letter to Tavish to let him know if the Lannisters do leave while ya are away." "I see. Well that seems like the logical thing to do." She got up from her chair, books in hand. "When are we leaving?" she asked confidently. Tavish and Gowan exhanged a look, "We will leave tomorrow morning. I will have Mrs. Mordane get your things ready and she will be there to escort you down to us." "Then I shall see you tomorrow then." Sansa gave them a small curtesy hoping that was the right thing to do and walked back to her room.

Sansa was more preoccupied with the thoughts of leaving tomorrow then of reading. She thought of everything that could happen within those days. By the way Sandor talked to his uncles, it seemed like it was an idea that he was not a fan of, but she could be wrong. She gave into reading one of the books, but she would read the same sentance over and over since her mind was elsewhere. Once night fell she heard a knock on her door. She went to go open her door and saw it was Mrs. Mordane, who like Gowan said was to help Sansa get her items together for the small trip.  Sansa just sat on her bed and watched Mrs. Mordane put together the clothing she had brought up, as well as a few things that were tucked away in her room.

Sansa asked, "Do you really think this is the best option?" Mrs. Mordane ansered but kepted up with her packing. "Honestly, I think it is. For the situation that is at hand I would think it is best to get ya away. The Clegane's are very proud family and they will do their verra best to keep their family protected. And the fact Sandor was the one who helped ya, this is why they are doing all they can to help ya lass." Sansa didn't say anything back but just thought of what this family was doing for her. A family that has only know her a few days.

Night came and she was restless the whole night, and had a dreamless sleep. Morning came and Mrs. Mordane was at her door at first light. She quickly helped Sansa into her clothes and shoes, and gave her a new satchel and kept a cloak in it; just in case the rain came. When Mrs. Mordane wasn't looking she quickly grabbed the pin out of the cupboard and placed it in her bag for safe keeping. She felt a little better having it there with her. Once everything was together, herself and Mrs. Mordane made their way out to the courtyard where all the men and horses were.

The older woman lead her to where Sandor and Tavish were. Sandor had two horses standing behind him. One was the one she had ridden with him back to the castle and the other is one she hadn't seen before. The horse was a grey color, like the color of the sky before a rainstorm. "Little Bird this is Lady. She will be the horse you'll be ridin for the next few days." He handed her the reins, "Really? Her name is Lady?" "Yes?" Sandor said questioning, "Why?" "Oh no reason. I just thought it a coincidence. My old dog name was Lady and her fur was this exact color." He a nod in response. When Sandor was done fitting Stranger with the proper necessities, he went over to Sansa's horse and made sure everything was properly done.

He helped her up onto Lady and then pulled himself up on to Stranger. Sansa steered the horse over by Sandor and waited. She didn't know what to do next so she waited and watched. Watched the men finishing up getting the horse and a wagon ready. Mrs. Mordane walked over to Sansa and placed a hand on her leg "May good luck be your friend in journey and may trouble be always the Stranger to you." Sansa gave Mrs. Mordane's hand a light squeeze and a warming smile. The older woman gave her a smile back and made her way back to the castle. "Come Sansa. It is time to go." Sansa looked up at the castle one more time before they headed out. After a moment she looked back at Sandor and nodded. They both nudged their horses into a walk and they were on their way. They rode under the parapet and out of the castle grounds. The whole way she did not talk and just took in the beauty of the country sidse. That kept her occupied most of the ride to the village.

After a couple hours of riding they reached the first village. Everyone stopped their horse in the middle of the village and set up a small area for the village people to meet them. They sat up a small makeshift desk for the lawyer that came with so he may collect and write down the money intake. Sansa grew bored of sitting and watching. Most of the men were at the inn the village had, but Sandor, his uncle, and a couple men stayed behind. Sansa walked over and asked Sandor if it would be ok if she could walk around a little and stretch her legs. He agreed but mentioned that Bronn would not be far behind her. She couldn't argue it and just accepted.

Nothing in this village really stood out to her. There were a fair amount of small cottages littered around where they had set up. They all were on the smaller side of cottages, with the walls look to be made of rubble stone and mortar, and the roof made from what Sansa thought as turf. Sansa looked over her shoulders a couple times to make sure Bronn was always there and each time he was. Always a few paces behind her. She didn't enjoy the idea of someone following her but the situation she was in, it was probably for the better.

 When she finally made her way back to the middle of the village they had just been finished up and were already starting to pack up for the next village. Sansa walked over to where her horse was and they both made their way back to Sandor. "So where are we off to now?" she asked, "We are to go to one more village tonight. We will spend the night there and then go to a few more tomorrow. It is only an hour ride from here." She was happy to know that this ride wouldn't be a very long one. Sandor helped her up on to her horse again and within a few minutes the men and her were off.

Sandor rode next to Sansa the whole way to the next village. They exchanged some small talk to pass the time but nothing of interest. When they reached the village this time they made their way to inn. This village was a tad bit bigger than the last one. Sandor helped Sansa down and he and his uncle made their way to the inn, leaving the rest of them outside for the time being. When they returned they informed them they have a room for all the men and the made it aware that Sansa was to have her own seperate room, away from all of them. She thought that was very kind to spend more on her to get her own room, but being the only woman might have been one of the reasons behind it.

This time the collected the money inside of the inn. When they were setting up the table for the collection Sandor showed Sansa where her room was. They walked up a short flight of stairs to the room off to the left of the stairs. Sandor opened the door for her and she proceed to slowly walk in. She observed the room before she made any decisions. "I'll be right with your things Sassenach." "Thank you Sandor." And with that she was left alone in a small room. The room had one window with the small bed adjacent to the window. The was a table and a couple of candles. She walked over to the bed and went to lay down.  The bed wasn't the comfiest she's had but she'll take what she can get.

A knock was coming from the door, "Come in." she said, it was Sandor with her things. "The innkeeper would like to know if you will be joining the rest of us for dinner or if you would like it brought to ya." "I think I would enjoy having dinner with the rest of you." "Aye, I will let the innkeeper now." And with that Sandor was out of the room and back downstairs. Sansa wasn't sure what to do now, she didn't want to be kept in her room the whole time before dinner. She decided to see if taking a walk around this village would be ok again.

 She still kept the satchel on her when she left her room. She walked down the stairs looking for Sandor who happened to be sitting in the corner and watching, watching what who knew. She walked over to him, "Is it ok if I walk around the village again?" "Aye, that'll be fine. I'll have Rory go with ya this time." Sandor called Rory over and spoke to him in Gaelic, Rory nodded. "Well let's go lass if ya wanna take a walk around before dinner." Rory escorted her out of the inn and after that Sansa led the way and Rory followed.

There was a fair bit more cottage in this village along with what looked to be a smithing hut and a few cottages with animals pens. She walked around enjoy the sites and sounds. She was thinking about how she would give anything to go back to her own time but she has grown to start liking this time only after a few days. On the other side of the village held a small forest, it made up outskirts of the village to one side and the rest was open. Her and Rory walked past the small forest with him a few steps behind. Sansa thought she had heard something rustling off in the direction of the forest. She turned around to let Rory know of what she thought she heard. When she turned to talk to Rory, he lifted his hand to hush her. She stood still not knowing what to do and Rory walked over to where she think she heard the noise.

 She slowly and quietly followed Rory into the forest. Rory stopped to look at his surroundings and then bam! In a blink of an eye a man came from behind a tree and knocked Rory out with the butt end of his dirk, when Rory had his back towards the tree. Sansa screamed and tried to run back to the inn. She just made it out of the forest before someone caught up to her and dragged her down. It was a different man that knocked her down, but she still knew him. He was the one with Loreon, as well as the one who knocked Rory out. Sansa screamed and screamed hoping someone would hear her.

The men did the best trying to carry her to their horses, she struggled every step they took.

Luckily, in the distance she heard a commotion and men yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading comments are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! here we have a small Sandor POV part to it. I felt it would make a bit more sense to have him to a POV just for this part and mayhaps he will havemore in the future! I will put ******* at the beginning and end in the chapter if more POVs for him happen.
> 
> and just you wait for the end! I love cliff hangers! lol

*****************

He sat by the window of the inn watching Sansa walk around the village. He kept his gaze on her till she was out of sight from his window seat. He went back to drinking his ale and watching, watching everything happened inside the inn and making sure nothing wrong was to happen. Today was one of those days Sandor hoped would just go smoothly and not have any predicaments. He looked back out the window to see if he could spot Sansa again. She wasn't to hard to miss. She was taller than most women he has seen and her hair, her hair that was kissed by fire. He'd give anything just to simple touch it, the waves of cascading fire that fell to her lower back. That would be the only fire he would ever want to get close to.

He finally caught the sight of her. He was straining to see her at the edge of the window. He could see her and Rory were walking especially close to the woods that guarded a part of the village and with that he lost sight of her again. He turned from the window back to the men in the inn when he suddnely thought he heard a girl screaming. He got up and rushed out the door, he heard the screaming again and he knew exactly who it was. Sandor yelled to the men at the inn to follow him and the men rushed out the door. Himself and his men ran over to where they heard the screaming. A few men yelled so that they may distract whatever was happening. Then he finally saw what was happening, he saw Sansa being carried to a horse by the same men he had saved her from before. He yelled Sansa's name and she looked straight at him with pleading eyes.

******************

Between Sansa's screaming and movements she looked over in the direction the yelling was coming from and locked eyes with Sandor. The men did their best to get back to the horses before their pursuers got to them, but realized the situation wasn't going to work. They had reached their horses but dropped Sansa on the ground. They climbed up on their horses and made a break for it. Sandor and his men were only a few paces behind but were too late to catch them. Sansa looked up at the tree line and noticed Sandor had finally reached her. He was only a few feet back so she wouldn't be able to see up his kilt. He gave her his hand to use to help herself up, "Are you alright lass?" "I not quite sure. Everything happened so fast." When she was steady on her feet she buried her face in Sandor's chest. Sandor lightly patted Sansa's back to help soothe her.

When she turned her head to look over where the incident took place, she saw Rory walk over to them slightly rubbing the back of his head. Sandor yelled at Rory in Gaelic, "It wasna my fault! The came up from behind and hit me in the head!" "It's true! It wasn't his fault!" Sandor looked down at her and grunted in response. "Well lads lets get back to the inn so we can figure out what to do next."

Once they made it back to the inn Sandor offered her to take her back to her room, but she didn't want to be anywhere Sandor wasn't, "No, I think I will just stay here with all of you." Sandor nodded, "If you like I can get some food and ale for ya?" "Yes that would wonderful. Hopefully it will help calm my nerves." Sandor motioned her to sit at one of the tables and went over to fetch Sansa some food and ale. When he returned he gave her a bowl of what looked like some sort of stew and some ale. He sat opposite her and then proceed to ask a question,"Tell me what happened?" "Rory and I were walking by the woods, when we both heard some noises coming from there. Rory signalled me to be quiet and walked over to where we heard the noise. I know I shouldn't have but I stayed with him the whole time, but only a few paces behind him. Next thing I knew when I went to look at Rory a man came out from one of the trees he had his back to and then hit him over the head! And that's when I screamed. Once I did both men were on me trying to take me away and I remembered who they were, since they were the same ones who were with Loreon last time." She could feel her eyes starting to water once she finished speaking, "It wasn't Rory's fault he was just doing what he thought was right." "Aye lass. It wasna his fault."

He took a gulp of his ale and looked at her over the brim of his cup. She thought she should trying giving eating a shot but she just seem to move her food around with her spoon. Still not looking at Sandor she spoke, "What's gonna happen now?" Sandor looked down at the cup that was between his two hands, "I dinnae know myself. Best thing we should do is send my uncle a message as to what happened today and wait for a response." Sansa just nodded her head not knowing what to say, she trusted Sandor more than anyone at this point. How could she not he had saved her twice now.  "Come now lass. Eat something and you should probably gets some rest." She did her best at eating but she only could eat a few bites before her body told her she couldn't eat anymore.

"Sandor can you walk me to my room please?" He agreed and they both walked side by side to her room. It was only a short walk but she didn't want to be alone then either. He walked her to her door Sansa reached for the handle for her door and turned around to face him instead. "Thank you again Sandor. For everything." "Aye it's nothing lass. Now off to bed." She looked up at his grey eyes that were staring back at her. "Sandor, can you stay with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone." He looked at her a bit confused, "I can stand guard of your room Sassenach, but I can't stay in your room. We cannae ruin your reputation as a unwed lady." She furrowed her brows and bit her lips. "If you insist. Goodnight." And with that she shut her door and got ready for bed.

She did her best to try and sleep that night but to no avail it wasn't working. Every time she would finally fall asleep she would just dream about what happened earlier that day. All she wanted was to go back to her time and be with people she knew and loved.

She did her best to get dressed and ready for the day and went downstairs to have breakfast with all the men. Today she wore a yellow bodice with little floral details and a plain black skirt. She thought that this outfit didn't really go together, but how Mrs. Mordane packed her clothing she folded the skirts and matching bodices together, so she went with it. She left her room and made her way down to the area where Sandor and his uncle were sitting.

She noticed once Sandor saw her he couldn't keep his gaze off her, "Good morning" she said to the both of them. She sat next to Sandor and one of the serving girls brought her a bowl of porridge. "Dear Sansa how did ya sleep?" Tavish asked her, "Not to well. What happened yesterday kept going over in my head so I didn't get too much." "I'm sorry to hear that, but on a brighter note the Lannisters are arriving back at the castle tomorrow so if we stick it out just a couple more days we shall be good to go back. But we are taking a break for today so we will not have to journey out and risk anthing again. We've only got about three more villages to go to so we will take our time going to them." She nodded while attempting to eat her porridge. "Did you send a message to Gowan and tell him what happened?" "I did my nephew. I sent Rory to deliver the message since he was there. I sent him out last night after everyone went to bed."

After that the conversation turned to Gaelic and Sansa was lost. She ate the rest of her porridge and went back to her room. She tried to fall back asleep and luckily she succeed. She spent the rest of the day on and off sleeping and only went downstairs to eat or drink. She hoped that the next couple of days would go by quickly so she could get back to the castle and try to figure out how to get back to her time.

The next morning there was a pounding on her door. It was still quite early just for the fact it was still dark out. She wrapped a blanket around her and went to answer the door. She opened it to see Sandor standing there, "Get your stuff together lass. We will be heading out today." After he spoke he went back down stairs and left Sansa to start packing her clothing up. She put the same outfit she had on yesterday, since she didn't do much while wearing it, she felt it would be alright to wear it again. Plus, the way Sandor looked at her when she wore it made her heart skip a beat.

She got dressed, braided her hair, packed her things up and actually wore her cloak today. She made her way outside where the men and horses were. One of the men took her bag and attached it to her horse. The same man helped her up on her horse and she waited. While she waited for everyone to finish up Sandor rode over to where she was, "You look verra lovely today." "Thank you. That's very nice of you to say that," Sandor nodded.

After a few moments the group was ready and they were off. Sandor rode by Sansa's side the whole way to the next village. This village was a more than a couple hours away. Once they reached the village Sansa was grateful, she wasn't sure how much longer her body could take sitting on that horse. Sandor led his and Sansa's horse over to where everyone was unloading. He got off his horse in one fluid motion and walked over to her and helped her down.

She didn't want to leave Sandor's side after everything happened and he seemed to be perfectly ok with it. When the company set up to receive the taxes, Sansa sat next to Sandor on the wagon and procceded to ask random question. After a few she could see he was starting to get annoyed with them so she stopped.

When she looked off into the distance she saw a figure coming down to the village. She nudged Sandor and he barked at her, "What is it Sassenach?" she just pointed off into the distant where she saw the rider. Once he saw the rider he made his way over to his uncle. He whispered in his uncle's ear and Tavish looked into the direction of this person. His uncle nodded and Sandor walked back over to her. "What's going on?" she asked, "Well it might be Rory already or it's someone else. We won't know till he gets closer."

Sansa watched the rider the whole time he made his way there. Once he got into a respectful distance she noticed that it was indeed Rory and Sandor saw him too. Rory was in the village within a couple minutes, he climbed off his horse and ran over to Tavish. Rory whispered something to the him and handed him a slip of paper. Tavish read the letter and nodded. His slipped the letter into his pocket and got up to walk over to her and Sandor.

"Follow me you two." Sansa and Sandor gave each other a questioning glance and followed him. He led them to the stables and looked around to see if anyone was there. He pulled out the piece of paper and held it in his hand, "Gowan has informed us the Lannisters arrived last night and were clearly unhappy that either of you were not there last night, which doesna surprise us. Rory arrived at the castle shortly before the Lannisters did and told him what had happened with Sansa the other day. Apparently, he brought up the incident and the family deny it. Again doesna surprise us." Tavish began to start pacing, "On this paper your uncle has brought up an idea. An idea that would make Sansa never have to speak to the Lannisters again." He handed Sandor the piece of paper. Sandor's hands engulfed the letter and his eyes grew wide when he read it, "Is he serious? Do you think this is a good idea as well?" "What other choice do we have? Are idea of leaving the castle to get her away didna work. This is the only option now."

Sansa was starting to get irritated since niether one of them would clue her in on what was going on. "Pardon me, but if I remember I was apart of this conversation too and I would like to know what in Gods' name is going on?" Sandor and Tavish exchanged glances at each other, "Go ahead Sandor show her the letter." Sandor handed her the letter his hand slightly brushing hers.

The letter stated:

**_Tavish,_ **

**_The Lannisters arrived today. Earlier than what was planned. Lorean and Lyall are gracing us with their presences again, this time they brought a couple more men than before. Luckily, Alastair did not make the trip.  Once Rory arrived back he told me about this incident the involved Sansa, himself, and the two Lannister men. I informed the Lannister family of the issue and they clearly denied it and stated they had no knowledge of the occurence. After this they mentioned they were perfectly fine with staying till  your group returns. I am doing my best to stall for time, but it does not seem to be working._ **

**_I tried to think of more possible ways for the lot of you to make sure Sansa stays safe, but sadly nothing came to mind, except for one thing. It might be out of the question, but what great way to keep an opposing clan from speaking to a woman then having her husband deny the meeting. Sansa will have to become a Clegane for the Lannisters to not speak to her and stay away._ **

**_I will be waiting to here of the decisions and do my best to keep the Lannisters at bay._ **

**_Laird Gowan Clegane._ **

 

 

Sansa's mouth dropped at the statement. _They want me to marry a Clegane_ she said to herself. Sansa became unsteady on her feet and Sandor was there to catch her. "And who am I to marry? You Tavish?" "Ah no my dear. Although the idea would be a wonderful one, I dinnae think my wife would appreciate it much. You will marry Sandor."

Sansa's eyes grew wide. She looked up at Sandor who now wouldn't look at her. _This is really delaying my plans to get back home, but I don't think they will take no for an answer._ "When will this wedding take place?" She asked noticing Sandor became rigid, "Aye wonderful! It will take place tomorrow. The village we are heading to has a sept that you'll be married in. Well I shall leave you two to discuss this." And with that Tavish left them alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting that end of the chapter?
> 
> aha probably not! But comments are most welcome!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter! I have just been so busy and every time I have the time to write it I have the worst writer's block!  
> Hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome!

After Tavish left it was only her and Sandor, she realized she made a hasty decision to say yes to this circumstance but she did determine in the few moments that this was the best and only option. If she did this she wouldn't have to talk to the Lannisters and who knows what they would do if given the opportunity. She turned to face Sandor, when she did he still would not look at her. "Are you going to look at me or no?" she asked him, "Sandor, we need to talk about this and it would help if you would face me." Still nothing, "Is this because of your scars? If it is it shouldn't be. Your scars me nothing to me. Yes they are a part of you but I see passed them to the man who has risked everything to save a girl he barely knew."

After that sentence he turned and faced her, but trying with all his might to avert her gaze, "Well we've made progress. Now are you going to talk to me?" "Aye, I will." "Good now have at it." "Why did you say yes?" She hesitated on what she was going to say, but the words spilled out before she realized it, "Because you won't hurt me." After the realization of what she said her eyes went wide. Sandor gave her a glare but then responded, "No little bird. I won't hurt you."

"Is that your true reason as to why you agreed?" She looked at him and just stared into his deep gray eyes, "Well more or less, but like I said you won't hurt me and you won't let anyone else hurt me. Clearly since you've risked everything to help a girl you barely knew. Do you not want to agree to this? If so we can tell Tavish and he may figure something else out." She's never seen anyone shake their head no as fast as he did.

"All I know." she said slightly touching his hand "Is like I said you won't let anything bad happen to me and that is all I could ask for in someone." He looked down at her hand that touch his and grazed his thumb over her knuckles. "Aye. You're right. We shall be man and wife by this time tomorrow I suppose." She gave him a light smile and nodded. "Come now Sandor let's go find something to eat!" She took his hand and lead him out of the stables. _Perhaps he will have to know the truth of why i'm actually here,_ she said to herself.

Later that day everyone seemed to be acting a bit different towards her and Sandor. She guess Tavish told everyone the news. She remembered something her father use to say to her, that he would find someone brave for her, and who knows maybe he guided her here for him. They were at the inn and Sansa was sipping on some ale while Sandor was off somewhere else. She had her mind somewhere else though, back to her family and what they would think of her soon to be betrothed. Then she thought of the fact if she would ever see her family again. They were scattered all over so she didn't see them all the time inthe first place. They probably wouldn't miss her, she thought.

Sandor's voice brought her back to reality, "Sassenach, I'll be right back i need a bit o' fresh air." he said to her. She nodded and watched him leave.

 

*********************************************

 He exited the inn and walked, where he was walking to he didn't know but he just need to be by himself. He eventually found himself sitting on a boulder on the outskirts of the village trying to take in everything that has happened that day. He figured this was all a dream and he would wake up and Sansa really wouldn't be marrying him, some scarred up dog.

Although after the way she spoke to him earlier she really seemed like she meant it when she said she saw passed his scars. Sansa was the only person besides his close men and family that would look him in the eye and he could see a wolf in her barring it's teeth. He is glad at the thought that he'll be married to someone like Sansa not for her beauty alone but for who she is as a person. With her eyes as blue as the lochs, her hair as he likes to say that was kissed by fire and her milky skin that he would love for his lips to get lost in.

He never in his right mind ever thought that he was to be wed. No one he thought would ever want him because of his face. No woman ever made any indication that they wanted something from him, even if they did they didn't make it aware to him. _Of course not you stupid dog. Why do you still think you're a virgin at your age?!_ he told himself, he figured Sansa is just marrying him for the specific reason that was brought up. _Well it doesna matter if she does end up loving me i'll have a wife and a beautiful wife nonetheless. She is just doing her duty. She wants to be protected and saved and that is just what i'll do. I will protect her with ever inch of my being._ he said to himself.

He remembered the conversation he had with her earlier and her voice saying "You won't hurt me" repeating in his mind and he knew that was the last thing he would ever do to her. He promised himself he would be the best husband he could be to her if she will love him or not, it's what she deserved.

After this he had spent the rest of the time where he was figuring out the arrangements for tomorrow. What he'll wear, what he'll do for a ring for her, and finding something suitable for a woman to wear on her wedding day. He figured out all the plans and set about talking to people to help, but first he had to talk to Sansa.

************************************************

 After Sandor left, Sansa sat drinking her ale and listens to all the hustle and bustle going on in the inn. She was consumed by all the thoughts she was having. The fact she was going to be married tomorrow, the fact she was going to be married in the 1500's no less, and how she would tell Sandor about how she is from the future.

She figured when she was comfortable in her relationship with him she would at least try to explain that she was from the future, whether he believed her or not, but deep down she hoped he would believe her.

Awhile later Sandor came back to the inn and made his way towards her. He sat down in front of her, "I have some things to discuss with you." "Ok. What are they?"

"First, I need to see your ring finger so I may know about what size to tell the smith to make your ring." He reached for her hand and went looking at to what size her finger may be. After he asked, "Is there anything suitable Mrs. Mordane packed for you that you may wear for our wedding day?" Sansa shook her head no, "Well I shall see if I can ask about the village and see if I may buy a nice dress from a lady.

"That is all I have to ask of you for now. Thank you, Sansa." "You're welcome Sandor." She gave him a warm smile and got up and left her at the table again. She sat there for some moments when one of the serving girls came up to her. "Did I hear you right? You are to be marrying the Hound?" "Uh, Yes. Yes I am." "Oh you poor thing. Not many lassies would be ok marrying a man that looks like that. Well face wise. Although, with a man built like he is I wouldna be surprised that he would be hung like a horse." She let out a small laugh, but Sansa on the other hand was starting to grow red from this woman's insult.

"Good luck to you lass. Hopefully that temper he has won't be used on ya." Sansa had it after that, "Pardon me, but do you honestly know him personally?" The girl shook her head no. "Than you have no right to talk about him in that manner. As well, he has a name and it's Sandor. If I ever hear you talk about him in that way again you can bet I will let Sandor know or I will take care of it. Do you understand me?" The girl looked in complete shock and only got out a nod before running back off to do who knows what.

She felt proud of herself. She is not normally one for confrontation in such manners, but she had no right to talk about him that way. Everyone was looking at them when it occurred but she thought nothing of it. She was standing up for her future huisband like any good wife would do. Well in her time at least.

Without her realizing it Bronn and came up to her. "What was that all about?" "She said something's about Sandor I did not like so I put her in her place." Bronn let out a chuckle and patted her on the back, "Oh aye is tha the way o' it?" She nodded, "I would like to believe Sandor might enjoy the fact that is little Sassenach stood up for him. Aye lassie, you'll make a good wife to him." And with that Bronn bowed his head to her and headed outside.

It was starting to grow late and Sansa decided she should head up to bed. She gave word to the innkeeper that she would like dinner to be brought up to her. She made her way up to her room and without having to wait very long dinner was there before she knew it.

She sat at the little table next to the small fire burning in the fireplace. She enjoyed what she could of what she was given to eat. Once she was done she removed her clothing and left her shift on. She made her way to the bed at the opposite end of the room.

She made herself comfortable, well as comfortable as she could be and did her best to try and fall asleep. All she kept thinking of though was the fact she was going to be married tomorrow and the fact she was going to be marrying Sandor.

Within moments she was fast asleep, dreaming of what her wedding day might be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was kinda short!(Well short for me lol) I figured I could leave everything wedding for the next chapter! Ya know build it up a bit more! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading and keeping up with my fic! Sorry it took so long this chapter prove to be a lot more difficult than I hoped it would be! lol. And I leave for vacation on the 19th and tried to get this done before then! So you will have to wait till after I return to get the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

 The woman walked over the the bed and placed the items down. "What by chance is all that you brought?" she said still not getting a good look as to what the older woman brought. "Well Lass I happen to be given the honor of helping you get ready for your wedding day o'course." Sansa's heart skipped a beat. Today was her wedding day, she had mixed emotions. Mostly, happy but then again she had some negative emotions, but she would not let them get her down.

"You can call me Lara by the way Miss." The innkeeper's wife said to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lara, you may call me Sansa." Lara gave her a nod and finished placing everything out on the bed. "I'll only be a moment. I have to go draw ya a bath." Lara had left and Sansa walked over to see what was all on the bed. She noticed mostly thread and little intricate pin, it was three black dogs on a field of yellow. It looked so much like the pin she found and has been carrying with her, but she felt this pin felt more like her and would proudly wear it.

Her eyes went back to wandering till they found the packages Lara had with her. It had a little note on it,  "For my Little Bird." Is all it said. She smiled at the note and without her realizing Lara was back. She had set up the bath and poured the warm water in. Sansa undressed and stepped in, the water was warm and soothing. It relaxed all of her and took the worries away. Lara placed some sort of oil in the bath and the smell hit her instantly it smells like lemons, one of her favorite smells.

Once Lara was done she wrapped Sansa up in a cloth and had her sit in one of the chiars in the room. She started a fire in the fireplace near by and grabbed a brush from her basket. She then proceeded to brush her hair till it shined. Sansa remembered when her mother would brush her hair and wishing it was her mother doing this small tasks again on such a big day.

As soon as Lara was done she helped Sansa into her chemise, she unwrapped the package that had little bird written on it and slowly picked it up to reveal what Sandor had given to her.

It was the most gorgeous gown Sansa has laid her eyes on. She would consider it to be a ball gown by her modern standards and she always envisioned herself wearing one on her wedding day. The dress was the purest white and detailed with shimmering silver vines along the skirt. When Lara turned it around to show the back the vines details went all around the back and it had the most elegant train she has ever seen. Sansa walked up to the dress and took it all in. On better inspection Sansa could see that there were a few little birds on a couple of the vines. She wondered where in the world Sandor found a dress of this quality way out here and in the span of a day. She would like to hear the story behind this when she gets to see him later.

Lara dismantled the gown bit by bit and placed the parts on Sansa. She first helped Sansa into the petticoat, this part of her skirt wasn't as intricate as the rest of the gown, but it had a glow to it being that bright a white. Next, was the second part of her skirt which was called the gown, is where the beautiful vine detailing occured on her dress. After, Sansa slid on her bodice; the bodice was different from the plain ones she wore, this one you had to lace it up from the back like the rest she owns, but her skirts had to be hooked up to the bodice. The bodice was such an extravegent white it seemed to look like it was radianting. And last but not least Lara slipped the sleeves of her gown on and laced them to her bodice. As soon as Lara was down Sansa looked down at her beautiful gown and was in awe of how gorgeous it was. She did a small twirl in it and Lara mentioned how beautiful she looked.

Sansa slipped into her shoes she was given and sat down in one of the table chairs. "Now miss last but na least we must style your hair." Sansa nodded and before she knew it Lara was brushing her hair out again. Lara had put her hair into a long plait and pinned it into a bun at the top of her hair. "I just envy your hair. Kissed by fire ya lucky lass." Sansa thank her, "Alright now, stand up and let us make sure everything in your dress is in order and I don't have to mend anything like I thought I would have." She stood up and did a very slow turn so Lara may get a good look at everything. "Perfect. Just perfect. I didnae think it would fit you so perfectly but it does. That Sandor knows what he is doin."

Lara had walked over to the bed so she can collect her things when she realized she left out an important piece. "Oh my dear Sansa we almost for got the pièce de résistance! She took the pin that was laying on the bed and attached it to the top of Sansa bodices. "We cannae forget that. If we did Sandor would have my head." She gave Sansa's hand a light squeeze, "You look beautiful my dear. The Clegane family is lucky to have you join their family." She gave Sansa a little hug, "Now I will be back in a few minutes to come and get ya, and then we will be off to the Sept." She gave the woman a smile and a nod and before she knew it she was alone in her room with her thoughts.

She thought about how happy she will be with a man who she knew cared for her even after knowing her for a short time. Before she realized it Lara was back, and she brought back some small white flowers and placed them in Sansa's hair, "There just the right touch. Ya look like ya step right out of one o' the stories we tell the wee barrens, like a Fairy Queen." "Thank you Lara." She grabbed Sansa her cloak and placed it on her shoulders, "Well my dearest let us get goin."

Lara locked arm and arm with Sansa and they made their way to the sept. "Are ya nervous?" Lara asked, "Well who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day?" "Aye, that's true." The older woman gave her arm a little squeeze "But i'm as ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

The sept was just on the other side of the village. It was a nice walk, they had just chatting away like they weren't off to Sansa's wedding which in a way helped calm her nerves a bit. They reached the Sept and Tavish and all the men she had traveled with were already there, she didn't see Sandor though. He must be inside she thought. Some of the village folk had come to give good tidings and well wishes for the soon to be couple. Sansa aknowledged all of them without Sandor being there.

Without any hestitation she looked over her shoulder in the direction of the sept and there he was. He stood at the doors and couldn't believe that was the same man that had saved her life on more than one occasion. He looked different in a way, a good diffrent she thought. After she drank in his appearance their eyes locked and Sandor broke the gap that was between them in only a few strides.

 Once he stopped in from of Sansa and made a small bow in front of her. "Mi lady Sansa," He said quietly. Lara came up behind her and whisper what she is suppose to do next, "Curtsy and say mi lord", so that is what she did. She did her best at a cursty reminding herself she needs to practice with those, "My Lord." Sansa was at a lost for words on how much her scarred stranger looked at this very moment.

She was use to his dirty kilt and unkept hair that he seemed to like to keep in his face, but today he was a different man. His hair was tide back and out of his face presenting the world his scars, he seemed to have found a new kilt or at least a clean one. The yellow beamed like sunlight while the black that settled the opposite yellow and his silver brooch of his clan- the Three Hounds of Clan Clegane. On his hip lay his sword that he never took off, thee doublet he wore looked as though it was designed for him and him only. His did not have the padding like other doublets she has seen since being here. t was the color of the black reflected in his kilt with yellow stitching all about.

"I have a gift for you Sansa." She blsuhed, "Why in the world would you get me a gift this dress I think is a suitable enough gift for today Sandor." "Aye tis true but this gift has a wee bit more meaning to it then some ol' dress." He reached into his sporran that laid about his waist and pulled out a silver necklace. It was of a wolf as grey as an incoming storm with one red eye to what looked to Sansa as a garnet. It's the most beautiful necklace Sansa has ever seen. Tavish look at Sandor in astonishment, "That was your mother's!" Sandor shot Tavish a glance, "Aye you're right but she is no longer with us. So it will be my wife's." Sandor had place the necklace around her slender neck fingers slightly touching her skin letting a small shiver run down the back of her neck. It's funny she thought her family long ago used a wolf for their sigil, but it was not just any wolf- a direwolf. The necklace that hung about her neck made her think of her family and knew they were with her.

Once he was done Sandor came to her side and offered her his arm. She placed her hand on his arm and they walked together side by side into the Sept, the rest of the party followed in behind them. They walked to the Sept arm in arm, as they continued into the Sept the crowd filed into the empty spaces behind them. Sansa and Sandor walked all the way to the older man standing at the end of the aisleway. She figured it was the priest or what a make shift priest by the disheveled appearance.

Once they reached him they turned to faced each other and took each other's hand in theirs, the hands she knew would never hurt her. The priest began to speak but it don't register with her, her thoughts stayed on Sandor's till he spoke, "I take thee, Sansa, to be mi wife..." he said as she felt his hand begin to sweat under hers, "To love, honor, and protect" after the word protect Sansa gave his hand a small squeeze, "For better or for worse. Till death do us part"

Before she realized it, it was her turn to speak. She went to open her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and tried again, "I take thee, Sandor, to be my husband. To love, honor, and protect. For better or for worse. TIll death do us part" She let out another deep breath realizing she had said her vows and she meant them at this point. She heard the priest mention the rings and before she knew it Sandor had placed a ring of silver on her left ring finger. Sandor took her hands again, and Sansa realized she didn't have a ring for him but by the way everything was going that doesn't seem to make any difference. She'll have to remember to talk to him about that later too.

 This time she actually heard the priest speak, "and now repeat the words are ancestors spoke for years to come." Sansa had no idea what he meant by that and she must have made a face because Sandor whispered to her what to do. "Just repeat after me Sassenach." She nodded and listened very carefully to what he was to say. "Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone, I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, ’til our Life shall be Done." This part after she heard him say it was for her to say it a little differently "And I am her and he is mine from this day, till the end of my days _."_

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, Sansa looked up at Sandor ready to receive his kiss. He bent down a bit so their faces met and place what seemed to be just a brief kiss, but his lips were surpringly soft besides the one side that met his burnt side. She moved forward to meet the kiss and add a little more spark to what she thought to be a brief and quick kiss. Once they released each other from their kiss the crowd start cheering for them, the newlywed couple. Sansa looked about the crowd and up to Sandor and smiled. When she looked at his face she presumed that was his attempt at a smile and she would take it for what it's worth.

Sansa took his arm again and they walked out of the Sept as man and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did my research on traditonal dress for the more lavish lifestyle gowns so hopefully I didn't mess anything up. As well I tried to stick with the traditional Scottish wedding ceremony but add a Game of thrones spin to it! lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sososososososososo sorry I took so long to get this chapter done! I wrote the last chapter before I went on vacation and when I came back i tried to get this chapter done but I had the WORST writer's block for this chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for still staying with me and reading!

Sansa was overcome with joy knowing she married Sandor Clegane. The two had walked back to the inn to celebrate with the villagers and the Clegane men. The innkeeper and his wife had prepared a fine meal for them, well as best they could for a last minute wedding dinner and ale was not in short supply. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves from what Sansa could see. She was too enjoying herself, drinking ale and thanking people as they came up to give their congratulations to the couple.

Sandor seemed to be in a livelier spirit as well, well from what she could tell at least. Sansa placed her hand on his and gave it a light squeeze, "Thank you for such a lovely dress" she said to him. "Och aye, took a bit of work to find it but i'm glad you love it." Sansa blushed, "You look very handsome tonight," Sandor let out a grunt, which she figured was a grunt of thanks. He must not get complimented very often by that reaction. "You look very beautiful as well, Sassenach." "Thank you."

Before long music started to play and every seemed to jump to the middle of the inn to start dancing. Sansa loved to dance but she didn't know what types of dancing they did in this time, so she would sit and watch for the time being. But not very long after Sansa was asked to dance left and right by different men. She thanked them kindly, but turned down the offer. Only after a little while she picked up on the dancing techniques and finally gave in when Tavish asked her to dance. She did her best to keep up with being spun around and around, but by this time she didn't care she drank a good amount of ale, and she laughed and enjoyed the time she was having.

By the time Sansa finally had finished dancing with what seemed to be every man in the room she sat back down next to her husband, "Would you care for a dance? You are the only one left I think who hasn't asked me." Sandor took a long gulp of his ale, "I don't dance." he remarked, Sansa bottom lip began to pout, "Oh please. It would make me ever so happy if you would at least join me in one dance." she was practically begging. "Fine. Just one." Sansa beamed, she took his hand and led him out to where the rest of the people were dancing.

He did his best dancing wise. The amount of times he managed to step on her toes she could see why he chose not to dance, but she didn't care she was enjoying herself and that was what mattered.

Before long many of villagers and gone back to the homes and all was left was the Clegane men. While Sandor was busy in conversation with Tavish about something, all of a sudden you could hear Rory yelled, "It is about time our newlyweds head on upstairs!" Sansa could feel the redness creep up into her cheeks and could see out of the corner of her eye Sandor go a bit rigid.

Sandor rose up from his chair and extended his hand out to her, she placed her hand in his and he lead her up to their room. Sansa let out a deep breath when they entered and walked over to sit on the bed. They would be sharing the room Sansa had slept in last night, Sandor went over to the table and poured himself a glass of wine. He downed it in only a few seconds. From what she could tell he looked to be nervous, _why would he be nervous about something like this?_ she thought to herself. The man has seen battle countless times, how could one be so nervous?

Sansa patted the empty spot next to her hoping Sandor would get the idea she wanted him near her. Luckily, he caught on for within the moment he was there sitting next her his heat radiating to her. She lightly placed her hand on his knee, she figured she should probably inform him that she wasn't a virgin, which is something to be coveted during this era.

"Sandor I have something to confess and I hope you do not think less of me once I tell you." He looked at her and she inhaled sharply, "I am not a virgin. I hope that knowing that doesn't ruin me for you." Once she looked up at him she could see his grey eyes searching for something to say, "Hmm, no Sassenach I do not think less of you. As long as you do not think less of me for me being a virgin. At least one of us will ken what we're doing."

She looked at him with astounishment, she couldn't believe what he had told her. "You're honestly a virgin?" She tried not to come off as rude but t was very hard to believe. "Aye, woman around here didnae appreciate this." he said pointing to his face. "So here we are me a virgin because the lassie wouldna give me time of day." She felt horrible for asking after the revelation. She scooted closer to him so that there was no distance between them. She lightly placed her hand on the burn side of his face and every so slightly ran her thumb across what used to be his cheek. Sandor exhaled and moved his face more so into her hand. She leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead, once she did she looked into those grey eyes. The ones she dreamnt about and became lost in.

Their foreheads met and they both looked into each others eyes, she let in a deep breath, "Are you ready?" she said to him and all he was able to get out was a nod. She didn't realize how easy it was to give herself to him but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She stood up from the bed so she was standing facing him slowly started taking apart her gown. He watched her in all her glory, once she was left in her bodice and shift she asked for his help. He helped unlace her bodice and after a few tedious moments it was off. She was just left in her shift, he grazed his fingers down the length of her shoulder and arm which left a shiver down her spine. His fingers traced back up to her shoulder and slightly pushed the fabric off her porcelain skin and did the same to the other. He let his hands wander over her and the sensation it created grew within her, wanting more. Before he could get the rest of the shift off she stopped him. "It's my turn to look at you."

She urged him to stand in front of her. Once he did she started to take the clothing he had on off, he got the hint after a few moments and started to undress himself. All he left on was just his kilt and Sansa was amazed by how someone could have that many muscles and scars. She traced each scar with her finger tips and walked around him to take his figure all in. "Like what you see Little Bird?" he asked devilishly, she hummed in approval. She return to being in front of him and removed her shift so that she may be naked for her husband.

Sandor's breath hitched and this time his hands roamed over her naked figure. Sansa gave him a small smirk, "Every seen a naked woman up close before?" she said in a playful tone, "Aye, I have but not one that is mine." His hands moved over her skin and the touches sent shivers throughout her body. He lowered his head to meet hers and placed a kiss upon her lips, within moments the heat of their kiss grew to be more passionate. Sandor's placed his hands on her breast and squeezed them ever so lightly, without a moments hesitation Sandor grazed his fingers back and forth over her nipples, getting lost in the sounds he was receiving from her.

After a while longer Sansa stop their kiss and made her way to their bed and Sandor followed. Sansa sat on the edge of the bed and did her best to help Sandor out of his kilt, with a little help from Sandor she got him out of it with short while. Her eyes grew wide when she saw his cock. She licked her lips without realizing and took him in her hand as best she could. The noise that came from him sent a wave of approval over her. She didn't know what has gotten over her, she was not one who was so forward in the area of making love but something about him made her want to pleasure him more and more.

Before long Sandor couldn't take it, he picked her up so he could turn her around and attempted to bend her over. She figured for it being his first time this wasn't the way to go. She backed away to lay on the bed beckoning him to come to her and as if he read her mind he was above her in no time flat. Their foreheads met and all Sandor could do was gaze over her figure like it was the last time he was to ever see her, "Little Bird" he said almost at a whisper "Shhh, do not worry my dear."

He placed himself between her legs and slowly guided himself into her. Sansa let out a breathy moan, she pushed her hips up to meet his and Sandor started his rhythmic pace. Sansa's hands made their way up to his back and ever so slowly dug her nails into him, he let out a deep moan from her actions. She let out the softest moans with each thrust from him and with each thrust his paced began to quiken. Sansa took his hand and placed it at her numb and directed him on what to do by moving his thumb back and forth over it, and with that it send a shock of bliss inside her. Within a few moments she would reach her peak and by Sandor's pace he would reach his soon and if by clockwork they both had reached their peak at the same time. Sandor let out a gutteral moan by the end and Sansa rode hers out the best she could. By the time they were finished they were both sprawled out on each other trying to catch their breaths.

Sansa's head laid on his chest, listen to his fast heart beat and her legs intertwined with his. She lightly traced imaginary lines up and down his stomach. He lightly placed a kiss on her forehead and slowly rubbed her arm, "Well what did you think?" she finally said, "Oh aye. That was amazing.  Although I figured it would be different." he paused "Promise not to laugh when I tell ya this." "Oh I promise." she said the best way she could without sounding sarcastic, "I thought ya know people did it like horses ya know from behind not face to face." After she heard his confession she couldn't help but laugh, "oh, you promised not to laugh" "I know. I know I'm sorry I couldn't help it. There are many ways for people to make love, like horses is one way and the way we did is another." Sandor turned on his side so that they were bothing facing each other, " Would you by chance show me the other ways?" she placed her hand on his scarred cheek looking deep into those grey eyes, "Of course I will, but let us get some sleep tonight. We have a lot of things to catch up on in the morning and I'll be sure to show you a thing or two as well." she said giving him a flirtatious wink.

Their lips met in a sweet longing kiss and after they broke apart from their kiss, Sansa had rolled over so that Sandor would cuddle up to her better. He pulled the blankets and furs up around them and within a few moments Sandor had fallen right asleep. Sansa felt her eyes becoming heavy and started remembering everything that had happened today and started to smile, without realizing it she had fallen asleep in a wonderful dream about herself and her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nobody was expecting Virgin!Sandor were we? lol surprise!  
> So this was my first time writing smut pretty much I hope it was ok! plus being a virgin you are gonna do a lot of stuff when it comes to that. lol.
> 
> But comments are more then welcome! Show some love! Thanks for reading!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Fluffy sansan is always good for the soul!
> 
> Comment are most welcome!

It was the first night Sansa had gotten a good night's sleep since she was whisked away to 16th century Scotland, and she didn't mind one bit. She had woken up in Sandor's arms, he who was still asleep. For a few moments upon waking up she spent a time gazing at her husband and admiring every detail she could see. Her fingers found a way into his hair ever so slightly playing with it. As she laid there taking the view all in she wondered how easily she had fallen for this brute of a man.

_He has shown me kindness since I've been here. He has saved me many times when he didn't have to, but there is still too much I don't know of him,_ she said to herself. She decided that when he woke up that she would ask him all the questions she needed answers to and as if he knew he slowly woke from his slumber. His gaze fell right on her and Sansa couldn't help feeling a small blush creep up her skin.

"Good morning, husband," she cooed, "Good morning, wife," he said in a raspy morning voice. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, "Aye, that I did. I hope you as well slept good." Sansa nodded, "It's the best sleep I've gotten since you've rescued me" she smiled.

"That's good to hear, Little Bird." He rolled over on his side taking Sansa back into his arms and nuzzling into her neck. She didn't wanna break away but she had to if she wanted answers.

Sansa rolled over to face him, lightly place her hand on his unburnt cheek, "Sandor if you do not mind. I had somethings I wanted to know about yourself and your family." He searched her face as if he was looking for something else to say to her, but instead he nodded and placed a short kiss on her lips. "Well what is it you'd like to know?"

"Well first off tell me more about your family. What were your parents like and your sister? "Well mi mother died when I was young. She died giving birth to my sister; I was ten when she passed away."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sandor."

"Aye Sassenach it is fine, but back to mi mother. Her name was Ellen, one of thee most kind hearted woman you would have ever met. Always put everyone else' needs before her own. She would have loved you and you her, and I will never understand why someone as evil as my brother came from such a wonderful woman as her."

Sansa gave her a nod and he continued, she learned not on her own not to ask about his brother unless he brought him up. "Now mi father he died a couple of years back, his name was Angus.  They said it was his heart. A man came from one of the prisons, I know not what one he came from but he arrived at our home, and mi father was outside working in the fields with some of the servants. The man came up to mi father and talked to him. I found out later what was said between them from one of the servants." He took a deep breath before he continued,

"He told mi father they caught mi brother, but sadly he managed to escape. The man started mentioning what crimes he had commited and went into detail. Afterwards when the man left, the servants said not long after my father gripped his chest and fell to the ground. Mi sister and I heard the yelling from the house and we ran out as soon as we could, but by the time they brought his body back he was already gone."

Sansa felt her eyes start to water and all she wanted to do was embrace him like there was no tomorrow. Sandor had gone through so much heartache for one man to bare. "He was a man people strived to be like, and from the bottom of my heart I try to be like mi father, to be a good man. But I do not think I can be. I am not like my brother, but I've had my fair share of misadventures."

 She placed her hand back on his cheek and lightly rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone, "That doesn't mean you cannot start now and try to be like him. From what I can see you are like him. From my own personal experience." She tried to convince him a smile.

"Well mayhaps you are right. All I want out of mi life is to be as good a man as him and hopefully with you I can achieve that." He placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Now mi sister I knew I mentioned her to ya once or twice, good woman she is. Just like mi mom, in more way than one I might add." He let out  small laugh, "But that lass, she's got some spirit in her that I never figured out where she got it from. Even though i'm ten years older than her we were always close. Gregor on the other hand despised her. No one ever really knew why but we all figure it was because she was the reason why our mother died. I do miss her." He let out a deep breath.

"Anything else you would like to know?"

"How did you end up  staying at Inverloch castle when you have a home to call your own?" Sandor gave her a look and thought of the answer before he spoke.

"Well it happened after I killed mi brother. Sadly, even killing your own brother protecting your sister is still considered murder to some. Even though you'd think I would have a heroes welcome!" he huffed, "After killing my brother my sister said she would take  care of the household till I returned and I went to stay with mi uncles. I hope they would understand what had happened and be willing to harbor me for a time. Which they did, but I no longer seen as a fugitive for killing Gregor."

Sansa thought for a moment, _if he isn't running from the law why does he not return home?_ And the words left her lips before she realized, "Why do you not return home then? If you are not considered a fugitive why haven't you returned home?"

"Ya know Sassenach, I do not quite know. But if you think o' it this way if I did return home I wouldnae have met ya." Sansa blushed at the thought.

"You're quite right," she said, "Mayhaps after everything with the Lannisters is done we could return you home?"

"Aye, I'd like that. I would love for ya to see home and meet my sister. I haven't been home in near four years." Sansa couldn' figure how he could stay away from home that long, but the predicament she was in she might be the girl who stays in the 16th century.

"Well I can't wait to meet her my love, but perhaps we should get dress and make our way downstairs for breakfast." He nodded in agreement. She placed a small kiss on his lips, "Good, because I am starving!" She figured she would give him some time before she decides to ask anymore questions or not.

They helped each other dress, exchanging kiss along the way. When they were done they walked hand in hand through the door way and downstairs. The sound of small cheers coming from the men she had grown quite fond of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now you know of Sandor's family and what happened with Gregor! Boo Gregor!  
> I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Leave love!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I took so long writing this! I had a lot of writer's block making this chapter! luckily I got it done, but also I got a new position at my work so ive been working a heck of alot more lately!  
> hopefully you enjoy this chapter!!

They spent that last few days getting to know one another. They asked each others questions whenever something came up that they didn't know the answer to, and as well got to know each other better on a different scale. They made love almost on a daily basis. Exploring each others body to the best of their abilities. Their love making was different from each time, sometimes they would see what worked best for them. On some days they enjoyed the slow sensuality they uncovered, but on the more hectic days the rougher they were with each other the better.

It had been a week since they have been married and it's the happiest Sansa has been in quite sometime. The long rides through the Scottish country side gave Sansa time to think on her situation and what she should do. At the rate she is at she doesn't think she could leave, but in the back of her mind this wasn't home. She had friends that she knew greatly missed her, and what's left of her family probably found out she was gone missing. She wondered if they stopped their lives to come to Scotland to find out what happened and help search or did they go about their lives like they have been. Deep down in her heart though she doesn't know if she would be able to leave him.

They only have a couple more villages to attend to and they would finally be back on their way to Inverloch Castle. It was a typical day in Scotland cloudy, rainy, and damp; and Sansa was occupied helping the ladies in the village washing the clothes. The men were off doing who knows what, she started to lose track with what they were up to when she started to occupy her time with helping the ladies in the villages.

By midday a rider Sansa had seen once back at Inverloch came into the village at full speed and jumped off his horse when he made it to the center of the village. She kept her eye on him the whole time till she lost him when he went into the inn. The women started murmuring amongst themselves off what that was all about. She figured stuff like this doesn't happen to often around these parts, so something along those lines was the talk of the town.

After a few hours or so the rider went back the way he came and once he as out of her sites again she went to find Sandor. She found him sitting at a corner table in the inn with Tavish. When she made her way over Tavish didn't bother looking over his shoulder to know it was her and spoke, "So, care to know what that was all about?"

She didn't answer right away but sat down next to Sandor and nodded, "Well ye are just in time I was going to inform your husband of what happened." He took a swig of ale before he continued, "As you know he came from the castle, Gowan sent him. He informed us that the Lannisters have left and were seen taking the King's road back to their land, but their numbers are not the same. They left with 30 men and when they were seen it looked to be about 20." he paused.

"They said they watched all of them leave the castle. So there are 10 or so men who went a different way and nobody has seen them since they left and according to our friend that was 2 days ago." When Sansa heard this she grabbed onto Sandor's hand and squeezed it tightly.

He continued, "So as of right now we have to be very careful and keep a careful eye on you. We shall have someone be with you every moment. Understood?" She nodded her head yes and looked to her husband with pleading eyes. "Now from the smell of it dinner is about ready. You two enjoy your supper and head to bed." And with that Tavish took his ale and left.

Sansa was finally able to speak up when he was gone, "What are we going to do?" she said pleading. "Everything will be fine Little Bird, someone will always be with you and I'll make sure nothing bad happens or let you out of my sight." When he finsihed speaking their food was brought out, it was a hearty venison stew. They ate in silence the rest of the time and once they were done headed straight to bed like they were told.

She wasn't able to sleep through the night like she has been. She was up tossing and turning, at one point she got out of bed and sat on the window sill in their room. Her thoughts kept flashing to back to all the times she had dealt with the Lannister and thought that she would never deal with them again or so she hoped. She had to remind herself that they were just taking precautions for her safety and nothing might actually happened. She went back to bed after staring out at the midnight sky.

When she woke her whole body ached and all she wanted was to go back to sleep, but she couldn't, they would be leaving later that morning for the next village. Sansa packed up her and Sandor's belongings and met the rest of the men outside. She handed Sandor their things and helped her up on her horse. Sansa was tired of traveling throughout the Highlands and just wanted to be able to say she was safe from everyone, but at this rate she wasn't sure how well that was going to happen.

It was a typical blustery day in Scotland, Sansa regretted wearing her hair down today. It never failed the wind would sweep in and blow around her face to the point where she couldn't see. On occasion she caught a glance at her husband who seemed to let out a snicker at how her hair was playing in the wind and end up in her face.

 Later that day just as the sun decided to set they reached the village, there would only be one more after today and then she would be able to finally stay at one place for the time being. The Clegane men and her had finished all settling in when the innkeeper gave Tavish a note and whisper something only he could hear.

"Aye, well that changes some things." he said in a hushed tone. "Uncle what is it?" her husband asked him.

"It'd be best to talk about this in the morning with the rest of the lads. Now go and get some food in your bellies and off to bed afterwards." And with that Tavish walked off to where his room would be and slammed the door.

"I wonder what this is all about." she said to Sandor, "Och, I do not quietly know, but I know my Uncle will inform us to what is happening." Sansa nodded and both ate in silence till they went to bed.

 

The next morning was just like every morning that she had spent with Sandor. He would wake her up by smothering her in kisses all over her body and nine times out of ten it would end up in love making, like she thought this morning was no different.

When they were dressed and ready for the morning they met downstairs with the rest of the men and Tavish, they were all seated at a table furthest from the door and the rest of the people that were at the inn. She figured they didn't want anyone to know of what he was going to tell us. Sansa had a seat next to Rory and Sandor decided he was going to stand behind her.

"Well lads and Sansa what I'm about to tell you is I received word from the innkeeper that the Lannister men have been seen around these parts the last couples days. Now we all know that they left Inverloch not long ago, and it was said that all men left together but when seen a few days later the party was much smaller and know one knew what happened to the rest of them. From the suspicions we have figured the Lannisters that have been seen around here are they rest of the party we lost track on."

Sandor placed his hands on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze as if trying to reassure her everything was ok.

"Now we are suppose to receive word later today about a rider who has kept an eye on them the last couple days or so were told. Myself, Sandor and two other men will be going to meet this man so we may know there location and make sure to avoid them at all cost." Tavish took a breath and turned his gaze straight to her, "Now Sansa you either have the option to stay here with the rest of the men and be waiting ever so patiently for our return or you may come with us if you think that would be in your best interest."

Sansa hesitated at the idea either way she didn't want to be alone, "I'll go with you." All Tavish did was nod to her to aknowledge her answer. "We will leave in a few hours to ride out and meet him." And with that Tavish was on his way to do who knows what. When Sansa went to get up she was met by a wall of muscle. He looked down at her with a tense stare, grey eyes flashing like a storm brewing.

"What is wrong my love?" she asked, he gave he a stern tone in response, "What is the matter you ask? Did you even think that was a good idea for you to come with? What if this whole trip to meet this man is a trick! Did you think about that?!" Sansa didn't say anything in return but just kept her eyes locked with his, "I would have preferred you to stay here! You could have been safe staying in our room till we got back. We would have someone stay at your door." He huffed, "but this is your choice, but I am your husband and I will not be one of those husband's who commands his wife to obey him."

He wrapped her up in his muscular arms, and she did the same even though her arms just barely reached around him. He nuzzled into her hair and breathed her in. "Just promise me you won't try to do anything foolish."

"I promise."

 

Later that evening they had the horses prepared and they were off. Tavish said that it was only an hour and a half ride by horse so they should be back by nightfall. They took one extra man with to safeguard over Sansa while they talk to this supposed man. They rode in silence the whole way there, one so they were able to keep an ear out for anything suspicious and as well no one wanted to say anything.

After awhile or so Sansa's back began to ache and wished she could get down to stretch. She leaned over slightly to Sandor, "How much longer are we suppose to ride. I feel like it has been much longer then Tavish said," she whisper so his uncle couldn't hear her. "Not much longer Little bird."

For the rest of the ride Sansa kept her gaze on the surrounds to see if anything look out of the ordinary. After a few minutes she noticed something in the distance that looked familiar. She squinted her eyes to see if that would help get a better site on where she was looking. Before she realized it she knew what is was. It was the stones, the same stones that brought her back here not so long ago. She didn't think she would ever see those same stones again.

She kept the sighting of the stones to herself for the time being, she figured maybe if she got time to herself or drum up the courage to tell Sandor the truth. After a about ten minutes they stopped in a brushed area in a forest, Tavish explained that Sansa and Donal were to stay here in secluded area while the rest go and talk to this man. They said it was to take precautions in case something were to happen to them Sansa would be able to make it back safe with someone. She didn't like the idea but she was going to have to deal with it.

Sandor said his goodbyes to her and gave her a long passionate kiss. "I'll be back dontcha worry your pretty face my love." She gave him a smile and hoped he would return to her safe and sound. Once they were done with goodbyes Sandor mounted his horse and they were off in a blink off an eye.

She was happy to be off her horse but didn't know what to do to pass the time. She made conversation with Donal as best she could but he wasn't one for much conversation. She watched her surrounding and she realized she was much closer to the stones then she was when she last saw them.  After what seemed to be an hour or so Donal informed her that he would be right back, he had to use the bathroom and didn't think Sansa would appreciate it if he was near her when he did it.

Sansa nodded to him and he walked off. Sansa figured this was her chance to try to get to the stones, and find out if they could take her back or if she was to stay here. Sansa checked around to see if she could see Donal. When she realized she could make a break for it she picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could towards the stones.

Her long legs looked to barely touch the ground when she ran and her skirts flowing behind her. Before she knew it she was there standing at those menacing stones that whisked her back here. There she stood trying to figure out if she should leave or stay here with her husband. She didn't know how he would take it if she were to leave. Would he be heart broken or would he go about his business like nothing happened? Sansa didn't want to hurt him but she wasn't meant for this time.

Without even realizing it she had her hands placed outward and her legs moving towards the stones. She thought her ears were playing tricks on her cause she swore she heard people talking behind her but she realized that there was no one around she saw running her so it must be some trick.

She was wrong, dead wrong. She was within an inch of touching the stones when her arms were grabbed and she was pulled backwards. When she looked up she noticed that is was not someone she came here with. Her stomach dropped she remembered these men.

Lannister men. She kicked and screamed but to no avail nobody was coming to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and staying with me! lol i love comments!  
> And did you see that cliffhanger coming I don't think ya did. youre welcome! lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a some violence/abuse in this and an attempt at rape. I figured I would let everyone know before you read then reading it and going "Umm excuse me what is this I was not warned." So I am letting you all know now! Sorry I took so long. I work too much and its cold flu season so i'm not able to write as much as I can when i'm at working sadly. But I hope you enjoy!

Next thing Sansa remembered was waking up in the back of a wagon, her right temple throbbing as the wagon rocked back and forth. All she could remember was almost touching the stones and then being dragged from behind. She remembered kicking, screaming, and trying everything but she knew no one was coming this time. She figured her trying to make a scene must have gotten tiring so they must have knocked her out.

She noticed that her hands were bound when she went to go rubbed her head. She wanted to know where they were taking her but in the back of her mind she had an idea. They were probably taking her to Loreon. Where he might be she wasn't sure, but she figured she'll find out soon enough.

The wagon ride was slow and agonizing. Her head throbbed ever since she woke up in the wagon and wouldn't stop. The ropes were rubbing into her wrist and her bottom had fallen asleep. All she could think of was Sandor and what he's thinking right now. Would he come and save her again or would he just give up and not care since he's had to come to her rescue countless times already. She hoped it wasn't the latter but she wouldn't know unless he showed. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that he would find her soon and regretted ever trying to find the stones.

By the way the sky looked she figured she was in the wagon for at least a couple hours. All she wanted was Sandor and she knew there was almost a 50/50 shot of her not seeing him again.

After a lengthy wagon ride and a sore bottom they finally came to a stop. A soldier appear in front of her to help her out of the wagon. He grabbed her wrist and she proceed to focus on her surrounding. She has definitely never been here before, "Where are we?" she asked the soldier guiding her, "We're at Lannister keep." Her eyes grew wide and her heart sank. She knew they were taking her to him but she hoped from the bottom of her heart that she wouldn't have to be brought to him, but she was. They walked her in to Lannister keep like she had just committed a horrible crime. She could feel the eyes on her, all staring, wondering what she had done to be brought here. They had walked her through most of the keep to a door off some corner in the darkness. It gave her a very bad feeling. When they walked in she looked around taking in what she could. There was a desk in the middle of the room three chairs surround it. A fire place on the left wall a bookshelf opposite it and a large window.

The soldier placed Sansa in one of the chairs facing the desk, "Don't you move or the boy will have my head" he said to her. She figured her hands would stay bound so she didn't even bother asking. So there she sat, waiting for what was to happen to her next and praying to the old gods and the new nothing bad would happen to her. She kept her mind on Sandor to ease the anxiousness she was feeling. It helped a small bit but all her mind went back to was her being here and her husband wasn't here to save her.

After what seemed like hours Sansa finally heard the door behind her open. She didn't bother to turn around but listened to the footsteps that were approaching. She kept her gaze straight forward looking out the window, but he disrupted her gaze by sitting in the seat opposite her across the desk. Her eyes met his only briefly and she already could see the smug look of satisfaction on his face. She didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt she was completely scared, she would be like steel.

 "It's so nice to see you again lass" giving a devilish grin, "Actually should I be calling you Sansa and not Alayne?"

Sansa's eyes went wide, but didn't say anything.  Lorean let out a laugh, "Nothing to say to that? Oh Sansa whatever am I to do with you?"

The words slipped out of her mouth before she even realized she was talking, "You could let me go."

That made him laugh even harder, "Now now we can't have that. You have to pay up for what you did." Her reactions were getting the better of her. She raised her bound hands and slammed them on the desk, "But I did nothing! I was only protecting myself from you and your worthless men!"

Loreon got up from his seat opposite her and sat down on edge of the desk right in front of her. He lightly traced the outline of her jaw bone, "Oh what I could do to a lovely lass like you. Sadly you disrupted my chances last time. Maybe if you're good we could continue."

Sansa could feel the bile creeping up the back of her throat when she heard him talk and she wanted to puke. He got closer to her so that he could whisper in her ear, "Your big ugly brute of a fake husband isn't here to save you and no one else will." And with that Sansa spat at him and it just so happened to land right in his eye. Before she even realized his reaction he slapped her. She could feel the sting radiating in her cheek and felt her eye began to water.

"Keep it up and I'll make sure to send you back to the Cleganes in pieces." She didn't want to speak, afraid she might make him even more angry and violent.

He walked back over to his chair and laced his fingers together in front of him. "Now back to the conversation at hand. What shall we do to you? Beaten perhaps? Och, if we did that we wouldn't want to damage that pretty face of yours? Oh no I know! A sound lashing will do performed by yours truly. What a grand idea, that way the only thing that will be damaged is that back of yours. And don't you worry lass when I get my hands on your husband the same will be dealt to him."

 All she did was watch him, not say a word whenever he spoke only watched and thought of Sandor. When her eyes followed his hand to the desk drawer she watched as he pulled out a large knife and place it down in front of him. He closed the drawer and brought all his focus back to the knife with the lion hilt.

 He picked it up by the hilt and spun it back and forth between his fingers. "Now then my dear I do have a couple questions to ask you as well before we get to the lashings in the morning. What were you doing in those parts when we found you?"

Sansa hesitated not wanting to answer his questions but thinking of the perfect lie to tell him. "I was traveling through the country side on my way to meet some friends that I have not seen in quite a few years"

He interrupted her, "You were traveling? By yourself?"

"No of course not. I was traveling with a man servant. We had gotten separated and I had lost him. It just so happens when I met your unruly men I was trying to ask if they had seen him and if I could get directions to where I was going, but your men and yourself decided to something different of the sort."

 He snorted, "But I can see that the Cleganes didn't want to help you either. They did not take you to your friends you were supposedly going to see. Instead they married you to the Hound and kept you away from me. I think there is something else you are not telling me."

"That is the truth" that was all she said, but sitting there she tried remembering what she learned of the Lannisters from this time period. Dating a Lannister helped a bit since they have such big egos and have to talk on and on about their family history. She remembered Loreon vaguely but only because he died at his wedding feast and that he would never make it to be Laird. She tried to think of a way to use that against him in some form.

They was a steady silence in the room with him just staring at her, she figured this was the best time to bring it up, "So your in line for becoming Laird of your clan at some point correct?"

He looked at her with confusion riddling his face, "Where in line might you be? I know your grandfather is Laird at the moment, but how will it work? Your mother and uncle are twins are they not? Does your mother become Lady or because she is a woman it will pass down to your uncle?" She could see that he was starting piece together what she was getting at. "Now if it's passed down to your uncle he'll probably have to get married then and once that happens he'll have to produce some sons. Now if that were to happen then what would happen to you ? You would just keep getting pushed back down the line for Lairdship and by the time comes you will probably be old and would not last at being a Laird long." Her plan worked in a sense but he got angry thinking about it.

He slammed his fist on the table and she jumped in her chair. "Why does my family make any concern for you!?"

"Well clearly as we can see" lifting her bound hands up, "I apparently am of some concern to your family. Otherwise we wouldn't be in this position now would we?" After she spoke she realized that made it much worse.

He sprang up and darted towards her and without even think she sprang up and ran for the door. She slammed her bound fists again the door and started yelling for help. She could her from behind her that he started to laugh, a laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

He came up behind her feeling his breath on the back of his neck, "No one is coming to help you lass."

He grabbed a fist full of her hair and lead her back to the desk. With his free hand his had ripped the front of her gown open revealing her breasts. "My my my. No wonder why the Hound keeps you all to himself." he said learing at her, She still screamed hoping someone would hear her.

Next thing she knew he pushed her down on to the desk and bent her over. She started pleading with him to not do what she knew he was going to, but he didn't listen. He grabbed the knife he was playing with earlier and put it towards her throat. "If you scream for help one more time I will slit your throat." He removed his hand from her hair but replaced it to a knife next to her throat and his free hand roamed down from her hair to her mid thigh. She felt him working at her skirts to lift them up. With her skirts lifted up she closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over, but before he started he grabbed her hair one more time.

"Oh don't worry lass once I'm down you'll be begging me for more." She let out a cry and could feel her eyes welling up with tears, but before she braced herself for what was to come she heard the door break open.

She couldn't see behind her but all she heard was, "I would appreciate if you would take your hands off mi wife."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy look who came to save the day! All I can think of is from the show right after she marries Ramsey and what happens then, but I try not to think of the show when it comes to my sweet cinnamon roll, but I tried thinking of that and Sandor coming to the rescue like he should have in the show lol, but thank you for reading! Leave love please!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Sandor chapter finally! I figured this chapter would reflect the show on giving us Jamie's encounter of this event and leading up to it. As in having Claire and Jamie's perception of what all happened! And I realized in a couple of days it'll be a year since I started this story and I appreciate everyone who have been reading since day one! Thank you guys for loving this as much as I love writing it! But a heads up there is a wee bit of violence but enjoy!

On the whole ride to see this man Sandor only had one thing on his mind, and it was his wife. He wanted her to be safe and sound. He wanted her to stay back at the inn but he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want. Most men he knew loved their wives, but they were more or less had to obey at their husband's ever whim. Sandor didn't want that between them. This is the first time he left her alone since the last attempt at her abduction and in the pit of his stomach he felt like something was about to go wrong.

They met the man at the edge of the woods to hear about where the Lannister's have gone to. He had seen this man before, although he never had met him. He was at some the clan's get together some distant Clegane he thought. They all dismounted and walked over to the man who happened to be sitting on a large boulder. Tavish did a small introduction of everyone and come to find out his name is Alec.

"So please tell us what is going on with the Lannister's" Tavish said. Sandor stood in the back of the group paying attention to the surroundings and listen to this man.

Alec explained that Gowan had him follow the Lannister party to make sure they wouldn't have anymore dealings with them. "After a couple days I noticed that a few members of the party had went a different way and the only thing I could do was send word to Gowan about it since I am but one man." he paused before continuing his story."I followed the bigger party thinking the smaller party might have just went hunting or something like that. So I made it to Lannister lands till I realized that they were just going back to their keep. Once they did and doubled back this way to meet you like instructed."

When Sandor heard him finished he asked, "Was Loreon with the bigger party or the smaller one?"

"He was in the bigger party along with his uncle." Sandor released the breathe he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Good. So this may all be over now. But if you can enlighten us what way did the smaller party go to?" Alec pointed in the direction that they came from. Where Sansa is. This made Sandor draw some concern, "Are you positive about this?" Alec just nodded his head.

"I think we should perhaps head back now. I do not like the idea of Sansa alone with just Donal if in fact that group is not that far from them." And as if he was summoned out of thin air Sandor heard the sound of hoof beats not far from them. Sandor and the rest of the men looked in the direction of where the noise came. When Sandor saw who it was his heart dropped out of his chest. It was Donal, but Sansa was no where to be seen.

Donal practically jumped off his horse when he reached the men and ran to Sandor. "Where is Sansa?!" he barked at him.

"They've taken her."

"What do you mean they've taken her? Who is they?!"

"The Lannister's. I had to take a piss so I told Sansa I would be right back. By the time I came back she was gone I looked everywhere for her. By the time I finally found her she was unconscious being put in the back of a wagon. I only knew it was the Lannister's because the men that had her were at the castle. I followed for a while before I could be sure as to where they were going and once I did I made my way here as fast as I could to tell you." Donal explained.

 Sandor tried to talk past his rage but nothing could come out he couldn't take this, and Tavish must have noticed and asked in his stead, "Where are they taking her?"

"Lannister Keep."

At this point he was blinded by rage and needed to leave now. Tavish placed a hand on his shoulder to force him back, "We cannae leave right this second we need to think of a plan to get her back. We cannae just enter swords drawn she would die then and there." Sandor shrugged his uncle's hand off his shoulder and started to pace.

"How? How are we going to save her this time? We are going into the enemy's lair with no knowledge of what they are doing to her or where they are keeping her. Has anyone been to their keep and know it surroundings? Because I have not."

"I've been there" Sandor heard Alec speak behind him. "Ive been there a couple of times for trade. I know my way around."

"Then you will take us there and explain the keep on the way." They all nodded in agreement. They all mounted their horses and rode like the wind to the keep.

Alec explained that there is a forest on the left side of the keep. They would hide in there till dark and figure they best plan of attack. He also mention that there is  a door that leads in from the forest but no one guards it. They decided that would be where they would enter and question the first man they find.

They reached the forest before dark and tied the horses up on the outer part of the forest but far enough in where no one would see them. They decided that they would splitup Tavish, Sandor, and Alec would go in through thte forest door and the rest would stay back and keep watch, and stop any man that tried to get in the way. The three of them quietly entered the door and into the keep. The hallways were well lit by that time and they hadn't met anyone till they reached the end of the hallway. Tavish came up from behind the man and placed a knife to his throat. Sandor stood in front of him and asked, "Where did they take the girl?"

The man acted like he didn't know what they were talking about, "What girl?"

"The red head!" he barked, still the man did not say. "If you do not tell me where they took her I will skin you alive and feed you to the crows. Now I will ask again where did they take the girl." He noticed Tavish's knife pushed more into the man's neck and could see a droplet of blood running down his neck. "They took her to his room!"

"Who's?"

"Loreon's"

"Where is it?" Sandor yelled.

"It's located at the top of the castle down a corridor. Nobody ever goes up there except him or whoever he takes up there. There is a stairwell of to the left that leads straight to there. Follow it and he should still be there." The three men looked at each other and nodded. Tavish bashed the man over the head with the butt of his knife and they made their way up the stairs.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs they heard her scream. Sandor was about to bust down the door before Tavish stopped him. "You cannae just go in there without an idea of your next plan."

"I don't need a plan! I need to save her. Can't you hear her!" he said pointed to the door still hearing her scream.

"Yes I hear her but we need to know what to do first." Sandor didn't want to hear any of it he had to get in that room and kill that little bastard before anything else happens to her.

"Alec station yourself at the last landing and I will stay at the top of the stairs if anyone tries to make their way here. That way if that some how get passed Alec they have to go through me before they get to that door. Now go Alec!" Alec didn't say a work and ran back down the stairs, "I will stay right here. Now go save that Sassenach of yours." Sandor nodded and drew his sword and knife and braced himself to break open the door.

And with one swift kick the door opened. And the first thing he saw was Loreon's back and Sansa bent over the desk.

"I would appreciate if you would take your hands off mi wife" he growled.

Loreon looked over his shoulder and gave that smug grin of his. "The Hound! It is so nice to see ya! It seems you have disrupted me and your wife's time here. Would you care to join us?"

Sandor took three steps into the room, and the closer he got Loreon grabbed Sansa by the hair and lifted her up to follow him. He was standing behind her with his knife at her throat. He noticed that he had ripped her gown to expose her milky white skin and perfect breasts. The sight of Sansa enraged him. He was the only person to see Sansa like that and he wasn't about to let this going any further.

"So Sandor are you hear to save the fair maiden? Will they sing songs about this event? Alas I don't think so for one of us won't make it out of here alive and I am positive it wont be you."

All Sandor could do was laugh. "Aye is that what you think? You have come into between a marriage and the last thing I will do is not try and save her."

"Aye a sham marriage! I'm the only reason why she married you in the first place to keep her safe from me! Which as we can see did not work out as planned! Here she is. I could take her right now because if you move a muscle this knife will go in her throat and you will have lost her forever. Now if you leave this room and not come back I might be merciful and send her back to you." he paused turning his face towards her and nuzzling into her hair. "Or perhaps i'll send her back to you in pieces."

The whole time he talked he never looked at him. He kept his eyes on Sansa the entire time. Her blues eyes pleading with him to save her and end this torture. "Aye you could do that but wouldn't you enjoy it more if you made me watch?"

Sansa looked at him like he had just stabbed her himself, but he gave her a pleading look and hope she would play along. She gave a slight head nod and that was his cue she understood.

Loreon looked between the two of them, "You are absolutely right. That is a great idea. Ya hear that girl this was your husband's idea apparenty he gets off watching. Not that I can blame him one bit. Prepare to have a grand time." Loreon lead her back to the desk and bent her over again. He saw Sansa close her eyes so that she can be prepared for what was to happen next.

Loreon had stopped paying attention to Sandor at this point and tried to prep himself for what he thought he was going to get away with, but Sandor wasn't about to let that happen. Sandor had quietly walked to the wall the was behind Loreon and aimed his knife at Loreon's back and in an instant he threw it hoping to hit Loreon and not Sansa on accident. And in a blink of an eye he saw his knife make impact in the bastard's back. He ran up behind him and grabbed the knife out of his back. He grabbed him by the hair so his was neck exposed, "Never come between a man and his wife. The rest of the Clegane's send their regards." Once he finished his sentence he slit Loreon's neck nice and slow hoping he would feel ever movement. The blood had sprayed all along the wall and some had gotten on Sansa. He pushed Loreon's dead body to the floor and grabbed his wife into his arms.

"I'm so sorry I left you again."

Sansa returned his embrace, "It wasn't your fault my love. I was so afraid you weren't coming back for me. I thought I was done for."

Sandor looked at her, "I would rather die a thousand deaths before I would ever let that happen." Sandor had taken Sansa's face in his hand and gave her a passionate kiss as if he was to never to see her again. Once they broke apart Sandor had ripped part of Loreon's kilt off and gave it to Sansa to cover herself.

"Come Sassenach we need to go." She took her hand in his and they left hoping to never look back on what happened in that room today. The met Tavish by the stairs and he gave her a warming smile, "It is nice to have you back dear. But we must get out of here as fast as we can." They followed Tavish down the stairs and met Alec at the landing. The followed Alec back to the hallway leading to the forest and surpingsly haven't had to deal with anymore Lannister's on their escape. Alec opened the door to be met with the rest of the men and they all looked geniuely happy to see Sansa back and safe.

They all ran back to the other side of the forest where the horses were. Sandor helped Sansa onto Stranger and heaved himself up. Tavish spurred his horse into a run and the rest of them followed. He saw Sansa look back at this castle and saw she let out a sigh. She nuzzled up into him and he wrapped his free arm around her pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"This should finally all be over with little bird."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayayay! I know you were all waiting for that to happen to Loreon/Joffrey! I know I was looking forward to finally writing it! I hope you all like this chapter! I tried my best to get as close to outlander on this chapter as I could and hopefully I did a good job! lol. Thank you for reading! Leave comments!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A COUPLE MONTHS!!!! SO SO SO SO SORRY! My life has gotten so super hectic. I have wedding planning still going on. (T minus two months I might add) and i've been working a lot more hours at my work and picked up another job in another dept in the hospital I work in. Just been very busy very busy and I finally had inspiration to write once outlander started back up (of course that's the reason lol) I am so deeply sorry I haven't updated but I've had some inspiration and hope I can keep it up. lol
> 
> Now I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

They rode hard into the night without stopping, they had to get as far away from the Lannister Keep as possible. Sandor kept a strong grasp on Sansa the whole ride as if she was going to slip away from him one more time. By the time morning approached the were only a hour or two away from Clegane keep and they finally decided to take a small break for the horses sake.

Everyone on horseback dismounted to stretch their legs from the long journey, Sansa on the other hand went and walked over to a nearby tree and sat underneath it. She still seemed dazed and confused over everything that transpired from last night and it had finally hit her as to what happened. Sandor had killed a man for her. Never in her life did she think she would be responsible for the death of someone. Not that what he did wasn't wrong and horrific, but the circumstances was not one she figured would happen. The more she thought on the matter she did breath a sigh of relief knowing that Loreon was gone and she would never have to deal with again, but on the other hand the consequences from his death could end badly if someone knows the truth of his death, besides her and the men she had grown so fondly over these last few months.

As she was sitting contemplating everything Sandor had walked over to her and sat down beside her. He placed his hand on her knee and kept his gaze out over where everyone was, "What would you like to do now Little Bird?" he asked her.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going back to Clegane keep?" she questioned.

"Aye, well that was the case when we left that hell hole, but the lads think it would be best if we went somewhere else for a bit. I mean I do not think they will believe it is us yet. Nobody saw us there except the one lad but we made it well aware he best not speak. We decided that we should head back to my family home for now and they will send word to us when it is safe to go back to the keep if you're willin."

Sansa hesitated before saying anything and thought her options out. She figured rather quickly that would probably be the best option for now.

"Yes. Take me home."

She stared straight into his eyes hoping for an answer but there wasn't one. Sandor hesitated to answer her back, but eventually did.

"Aye, I'll take you home and you can meet my sister."  he said giving her knee a small squeeze. "We best be on our way then. The ride is a bit longer to get there."

Sansa had said her goodbyes to all the men she had grown so fond of. She told them she would hope to see them again soon and thanked them for everything they have done for her. She would make sure she returned the favor to them some day she hoped.

Sandor helped her up on to Stranger and hopped up behind her. She gave one last farewell to the men and they were off.

Sandor never talked about his family much besides the one he would see on regular basis. He has mentioned them here and there but nothing too serious. As well, he never mentioned much about his family home either. One time she had to ask him what it was called and she was surprised when she got an answer. It was called Atbannow and she liked the way the name sounds. She felt like it should be a place filled with love and laughter, but the way Sandor described his childhood on the rarity he did talk about it, that was not the case. Only the couple of times he mentioned his family and his home after they were married was few and far between.

"Sandor" she said trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I was curious you haven't been home in about four years. Have you kept in touch with your sister since then?" she asked.

He pondered on the answer. She figured it might be a touchy subject and didn't think he would give her an answer.

He did finally give an answer though, "No, not lately. I did my best to keep in touch with her when I first left and a couple months afterwards, but after awhile I became to busy helping my uncles I never had the chances to tell her how my life has been. I feel horrible about it."

Sansa turned her face to look at him as best she could. "I think your sister will forgive you once she learns of everything you have done these last few years. If the way you describe her is actually who she is she will just be happy to have her brother back."

"Aye, I hope you are right Sassenach. Now just a couple more hours and we shall be there." he voiced.

Sansa leaned herself back into her husband and somehow was lulled to sleep by the swaying of the horse and rhythm of Sandor's heart beat.

 

Sansa awoke to her husband stirring behind her. In her groggy haze she felt Sandor stop the horse and got off of Stranger. He motioned to her to help her down, "What are we doing?" she asked him.

"Well on the other side of that hill there is Atbannow and I think it would be nice to stretch our legs before we get there." her husband said.

"Sounds good to me!" She took her hand in his and Sandor grabbed Stranger's reins and all three of them walked the short distance.

 When they reached the top of the hills is when Sansa was able to see it and it was beautiful. It wasn't anything like Clegane Keep, that itself was a rather large compound. This place on the other hand she could see it was about three stories tall and but not as wide as Clegane Keep. There was a tower on the other side from what she could see. She saw the ivy covered archway that would welcome them with open arms. She didn't realized she was holding her breath till Sandor spoke.

"Welcome home Little Bird." She squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

 _I think I'm going to like it here_ , she said to herself. They both headed down the hill with Stranger not to far behind. The closer they got Sansa could make out the sounds of people working. Sansa let go of Sandor's hand before they walked through the entryway. She noticed a sigil adorned at the top of it archway; she looked at it with curiousity. Sandor must have noticed her looking and spoke, "Ah, that is the Clegane house Sigil:Three hounds dogs. On our banners it would be the three dogs but they would be black and they would be on a field of yellow."

"How did that sigil come about?" She asked him.

"I'll tell ya that story another time. I promise." She nodded her head in response. She took a deep breath and followed Sandor through the arch way. She noticed the beautiful little garden situated next to the archway and some dogs running about. She saw some women working on what looked like to be laundry and a man heading their way.

"Gods be good!" The man yelled and smiling at the same time. Sandor actually smiled at the man walking towards them. Rarely does her husband smile at people so he must be of some importance. Sansa stayed surprised at the next act her husband did. He hugged this man. Never has she seen Sandor hugged someone besides herself. When the two were done with greeting each other Sandor motioned for Sansa to come closer.

"Sansa I would like for you to meet a very dear friend of mine. This here is Conor. Conor has been mi friend since we were wee lads and was always there for me. You could say he helped me out of a rut after my incident." He said pointing to his face.

"Now Conor I have the pleasure of introducing you to mi wife, Sansa."

Conor looked at her with a bit of confusion at first but after a few seconds it all changed and a smile crept on his face. Conor gave a small nod in her direction. "It is a grand pleasure to me you lass."

After the exchanges were done Sandor mentioned, "Now where is my sister!" Conor tried to budge in to tell Sandor something before they went into Atbannow but by the time they reached the door a tall slim woman appeared in the door way.

"Ah look who decided to finally show his face again ya daft bastard." Sansa was taken a back for a moment on how someone could talk to him like that, but in the back of her mind she figured this was his sister. She was taller than Sansa that's for sure and Sansa is tall for a girl according to some people. Her dark brown hair was plaited back and had those same grey eyes as her brother. After she spoke all Sandor could do was laugh.

'Aye, Saoirse it's good to finally see ya again and to finally bein home," they embraced each other like mostly siblings do after being apart for so long. When the hug was done Sandor turned around and motioned for Sansa to come closer. Sansa stood at his side and he placed his arm around her. "Now Saoirse I would like you to meet my wife Sansa. Sansa this is my sister Saoirse, the one I talked so much about."

She smiled at her now sister-in-law, "It's very nice to meet you."

Saoirse eyed her for a few moments before she spoke, "Aye, it's nice to meet you as well." she sounded questionable in a sense.

"Well come inside we have a lot to talk about. Four years are needed to be catch up on."

Saoirse led the way into her new home and hopefully good times from here on out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do we think? did I keep it up after a couple months gone? lol please leave some love and you al know how I love comments!!


End file.
